


PAW Patrol: New Generation

by Cockapoo_Skye



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Character Death, Chase still likes Skye, Dogs, F/M, Marshall has pups, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oc dogs - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Unsure about the archive warnings, Villain OC - Freeform, canine, dog behaviour, new members, pups are grown ups, reuploaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cockapoo_Skye/pseuds/Cockapoo_Skye
Summary: The PAW Patrol had closed for 2 years and the older members had to find a new place. Now Adventure Bay started the PP again with new pups. Ryder tried to contact the old members to help him train the new dogs. How will be the reencounted with them all? How will they react to the new members? And who are these new members?





	1. Intro

Two years ago Ryder lost the PAW unit to the new Governor of Adventure Bay and had to give all the pups a new place to stay. He couldn’t help all, but they sort of made an effort to get to work somewhere. He just hopes, that they all are fine and are good on the place, they are now.

 

Ryder is now 15 and going to middle school along with his childhood friend Katie (Who is his girlfriend today) and he’s one of the smartest in the school. He won several contests related to mathematics, computer technology and biology. He often thinks about forming the PAW Patrol again, but this won’t probably ever happen again…

 

 

**Present….**

 

Vancouver, a metropolis at the west of Canada. A very active and giant city. Many, many buildings, colleges, various fast food locations and much, much more. This place is were our former PAW Patrol heroes live now. Wondering, what they’re doing right now…

 

At the airport of Vancouver at the terminal there was a giant plane. It was a white Boeing 777 with a violet tail, a golden and a red strip, next to those two again the violet color, forming a rather larger stripe. The tail had on the top of the tail the flag of the country Thailand, from where the plane comes and in the middle of it, is a yellow orchid. Near the cockpit behind the front doors, there was the word _Thai_ spelled and in front was the symbol of the company, an orchid. At the cockpit’s face there was the plane’s name writing in Thai.

 

Inside of the plane there were a few staff cleaning the plane. A woman, that was vacuuming the ground of the plane looked to a seat and noted a small girl backpack and took it. She checked it and found a name on it. She looked around the plane and saw a golden brown cockapoo checking under all seats for anything.

 

„Come to me girl“ Called the woman and the cockapoo ran to the woman. The woman gave the dog the bag and pet her. She checked for the dog tag on the neck and saw the name _Skye._

 

„You‘re a good girl Skye“ Complimented the woman. „Bring this to the lost and found bureau“ Demanded the woman and Skye ran the corridor of the plane with the bag in her mouth and left the plane. She crossed through the gate and arrived at a closed door. She knocked on the glass door and one of the staff, that was there on the computer looked back and saw Skye with the bag. He opened the door and took the bag.

 

„Oh you found it“ Asked the guy and Skye nodded. „Good girl!“ Said the guy and took from the desk out of a small jar fulled with doggy treats a treat formed like a heart and gave it to Skye.

 

„This one‘s for you“ Said the guy and Skye ate it. The man gave the bag to a woman and she gave it back to her daughter.

 

„Thank you so much sir“ Thanked the mother.

 

„Don‘t thank me, thank this little girl here“ Said the guy and the woman and the girl looked at Skye, then she smiled and wagged her tail. The daughter went on her knees to pet Skye on her back, making Skye smile.

„Thank you doggy“

 

„No problem“ Whispered Skye and lied her head on the knees from the girl.

 

„Come on Ming, Dad‘s waiting for us“ Said the mother and the girl stood up and walked away. Skye watched them go then turned around and looked at the windows out observing the Boeing. She liked the Thai Airways a lot, because of being Violet, which was one of her favorite colors. Her favorite one is pink, but she has never seen one with anything pink on the plane. She looked at the plane and nodded behind it a very big plane passing by. She let her jaw fall down by seeing how big it was. The plane disappeared behind the tail of the Boeing, then she ran to the other side to see the plane again and now she saw him complete. This one was really different from all the planes, Skye saw in her life. This one had two levels for passengers to sit, not only one like all regular planes. She knows, there is that one Boeing with a half level on the head, where also the cockpit is, but this one...is just...much more greater.

 

Skye observed the plane and tried to figure it out, where he is from. A white Spitz appeared and noted Skye looking at the A380 of the Emirates.

 

„Have you ever seen this plane in your life?“ Asked the Spitz and Skye looked back and shook her head.

 

„This only comes two or three times a week, otherwise it‘s the Air Canada.” Explained the white dog. „Just like Thai“

 

„Wow“

 

„It‘s very wow, but more at the inside“

 

„Have you once been there?“ Asked Skye.

 

„Just once, I don‘t work at that terminal, where the plane is going to“

 

„Okay“

 

„Maybe one day you will see it“

 

„Yeah, maybe“ Said Skye and both kept observing the plane taxing.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

On a recycling yard, there was Rocky with many other strays distributed around it.

 

“Vamp you go with group Tango look for all plastic bottles at the trucks Alfa, Bravo and Charlie. Brutus you go with team Victor to the trucks Delta, Echo and Fox looking for aluminum. Sander you go with Group X-Ray go to the trucks Alfa, Bravo and Charlie looking for aluminum, while group Alfa goes with Krazy to the trucks Delta, Echo and Fox” Demanded Rocky and all went to work. A light grey dog with white belly appeared and walked to Rocky.

 

“Rocky, I’ve got a few new recruits, that could be in use here” Suggested the female.

 

“Great T, don’t you mind, to show them here and explain them?” Asked Rocky. “I still need to send a few more groups”

 

“Alright, hun” Replied the female and walked away.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

On a Beach in Vancouver there was a white and brown bulldog sniffing on the bottom around and found humans sitting on the sand and eating hot dogs. The dog licked his mouth and walked to them.

 

„ _Rubble on the double“ Whispered_ the bulldog followed by a growling belly. Rubble stand there and closed his eyes.

 

„ _Three, two, one….“_

 

The three men sat there talking with each other and they suddenly stopped talking and listen, to what they heard.

„Is there somebody crying?“ Asked one of them.

 

„It‘s that dog“ Said the second and they all saw Rubble doing the puppy face and whining.

 

„Have you still got something to eat?“ Asked the first and the third checked their basket and took three large bratwursts out.

 

„I think one or you you could give him, we still got a few more there, right?“ Asked the second.

 

„Yes“ Said the man and opened the package of the bratwursts and took two out.

 

„Give him better the third one too“ Suggested the first one. „You know...“

 

„Right“ Said the third guy and gave Rubble all three sausages.

 

„There you go“ Said the guy and Rubble wagged with his tail and left. A few meters away from there there were six teens playing all together volleyball. They were eight players, but two of them were two Labrador retrievers.

 

„Zuma catch!“ Demanded one of the teens and a chocolate brown Labrador kicked with his front paw the ball over the net. One of the other team kicked the ball to another team mate, then that one kicked the ball, but he failed and the ball went back. A creme colored Labrador appeared and tried to smash the ball to the other side, but failed, because it hit the net.

 

„Damn it“ Growled the dog. A referee whistled and the game was over. All went to congratulate each other.

 

„Well done Zuma“ Congratulated the other Labrador.

 

„Sorry, that I won again honey“ Said Zuma.

 

„No worry, it‘s just a game“ Replied the lab and nuzzled Zuma, making him giggle. Rubble appeared and saw Zuma and his girlfriend.

 

„Zuma!“ Exclaimed Rubble and he opened his eyes from giggling and saw Rubble.

 

„Rubble, dude!“ Called Zuma and ran at him.

 

„Easy there!“ Replied Rubble as Zuma grabbed him to a hug.

 

„It‘s been a long time, how many time is it ago?“ Asked Zuma.

 

„I don‘t know, but a lot for me“ Replied Rubble.

 

„Do you still live in the stweets?“ Asked Zuma and Rubble nodded.

 

„Finding a family or a place to work is difficult“ Replied Rubble.

 

„What happened to your other family?“ Asked the creme Labrador.

 

„They moved away and abandoned me at the streets.“

 

„What?!?“ Asked Zuma. „Who would do that?“ Asked Zuma terrified.

 

„There are humans, who are like that“ Replied the girl Labrador.

 

„Buddy, if you ever need food ow something, come to us and maybe one of our owners will adopt you“

 

„Do you know, what would be great?“ Asked Rubble and Zuma payed attention. „If we could work at the PAW Patrol again“

 

„Yes, but you know what happened, the new president didn‘t want to have the PAW Patrol, only a miracle would bring us all back together.“

 

„Yeah“ Replied Rubble sad.

 

„By the way, have you seen any of the others from our old group again, Rocky or Marshall? Anyone?“ Asked Zuma.

 

„Well, I saw once Chase and a few other dogs being recruited to be police dogs and I think he was one of the best.“

 

„And only him?“ Asked Zuma and he nodded. „What a pitty“ Replied Zuma.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

On the Bridgeport fire hall there was on a dog bed a large husky lying with five little pups drinking milk. Three of them were all white and the other two were white and lavender colored. A dalmatian appeared running with a dog bowl filled with food, then the dog tripped and fell in front of the husky.

 

„I‘m okay!“ Replied the dalmatian and stood up. He pushed the bowl to the bed near to the husky.

 

„Everest, here I brought your bowl filled with food“ Said the dalmatian and the husky looked at him.

 

„That‘s so sweet from you Marshall, but I‘m not hungry“ Replied the husky.

 

„But maybe later, you could eat something“ Said Marshall. Everest stared at her puppies and looked at Marshall.

 

„Psst Marshy look“ Demanded Everest and he looked at his pups all sucking.

 

„My little pups, all as beautiful as the mother“ Said Marshall making Everest giggle.

 

„And as you“ Added Everest and both nuzzled each other.

 

The alarm at the fire station started to rang and Marshall jumped back.

 

„Oh looks, like I gotta got“ Said Marshall and gave Everest a gentle lick on her face.

 

„Be careful my Marshmallow“ Said Everest.

 

„I will“ Said Marshall and ran behind a few other dogs. The firefighter men were dressing themselves in their uniforms as fast as they could.

„Ayesha, can you dress up the dogs?“ Asked one of the firefighters and an already dressed firefighter woman ran with helmets to the dogs and put them on their heads. Two other firefighters were already dressed up and brought the uniforms from the dogs and helped them getting dressed.

 

„Come on, lets roll!“ Demanded the captain and all ran to the firetrucks.

 

„Johnathan, take Domino and Spot with you, Ayesha, you take Jeff and Luis, Jennifer, you take Marshall and Humphrey!“ Demanded the captain and the volunteers called the dogs to enter in their vehicle.

 

„Come on Marshall!“ Demanded Humphrey, a dalmatian just like Marshall, just with black ears and a black tail. Jennifer opened the door and Humphrey jumped in, followed by Marshall, then Jennifer closed the door and ran to the other side to get to the driving part.

 

The doors of the garage opened and all firetrucks turned the sirens on and left the station.

 

„Ruff, where‘s the fire?“ Asked Marshall. Jennifer took the radio set of the car and called the other team mates.

 

„Johnny, where‘s the fire?“ Asked Jennifer.

 

„ _The national bank at the Fifth Avenue“ Replied Johnathan._

 

„Thanks, anymore information about it?“

 

„ _There was supposed to be an assault at the bank“_

 

„Around this time?“ Asked Jennifer looking at the clock, that said 2 AM.

 

„ _I don‘t know, we will see it then“ Said Johnathan._

 

„Alright, see you then“ Said Jennifer and turned the truck at the next corner. Behind the truck two police car appeared and changed to the side of the truck to pass to the front. Marshall and Humphrey looked at the cars and one of the had written K-9 on it.

 

„Oh I hope Cathy is there“ Said Humphrey.

 

„Who‘s Cathy?“

 

„One of the hottest police dogs I ever met“ Said Humphrey.

 

„Maybe I can ask Chase to tell her, you want a date with her“

 

„Your German shepherd friend?“ Asked Humphrey.

 

„What the problem?“ Asked Marshall a bit insulted.

 

„Yeah, he doesn‘t have or never had any experience with girls, why should he ever be able to get me a date with her?“

 

„You also never had a date with any girl. Where is there the difference?“ Asked Marshall and Humphrey thought about it.

„Right...“ Replied Humphrey.

 

„He had that one crush on a female cockapoo, who used to be with us in the PAW Patrol.“

 

„And he never told her his feelings or did he?“ Asked Humphrey.

 

„I don‘t know. I never asked him that“ Replied Marshall.

 

The truck stopped and Jennifer opened the dogs the door and left the car along with them.

 

„Come“ Said Humphrey and Marshall followed him and Humphrey stopped as he saw a female shepherd passing next to him.

 

„Hello Cathy“ Greeted Humphrey in a flirty way.

 

„Not now, I got to work“ Said the female and kept walking.

 

„Doing!“ Replied Marshall. „Next time“ Said Marshall.

 

„Marshall!“ Called one of the walking shepherds.

 

„Chase!“ Called Marshall and gave him the paw to do a high five. (Better High Paw)

 

„Hey I heard you‘re a father now, congratulations“

 

„Thank you my friend, wanna know, who‘s the mother?“ Asked Marshall.

 

„It‘s Everest“ Said Chase.

 

„How do you...“

 

„Captain America told me that, our new captain“ Replied Chase scratching his ear.

 

„What happened to captain Riff?“ Asked Marshall.

 

„He had a tumor in his brain and they had to put him asleep, because, it was too late to do anything to him“

 

„That‘s harsh“

 

„Marshall, come our captain has to say us something“ Said Humphrey and ran off.

 

„Oh duty calls“ Said Marshall. „So, then we see us later, right?“ Asked Marshall.

 

„I think that‘s possible“

 

„Great“ Said Marshall and left Chase back. Chase looked down disappointed.

 

„Chase, we found something, that you need to see“ Called one of the shepherds and Chase looked back.

 

 

 

After the day was over all were back at their places. Zuma was home outside of the terrasse looking at the stars.

 

Rocky was lying in the recycling yard on the top of his doghouse, that was made of an old blue water can, like those you see on the highways. He was also observing the stars.

 

Skye was lying in a garden with her back on the grass and she also was stargazing, like the others.

 

Marshall did already arrive at the fire station a while ago and observed Everest and the pups all sleeping peacefully together. Marshall smiled and lied his head next to Everest‘s and tried to sleep. After a while he opened his eyes and yawned. He stared at a window, that was to the left side of them and sat up looking at the sky.

 

„Beautiful“

 

Chase was at the outside of the police station eating along with the other police dogs. Chase didn‘t have much appetite and left his bowl half full. He stared at the sky. One of the tallest dogs walked at him and sat next to him.

 

„What‘s wrong with you son?“ Asked the dog.

 

„Nothing captain“ Answered Chase.

 

„You didn‘t eat your food, the bowl is half full“

 

„I just ain‘t hungry“

 

„Is there something, that is bothering you?“ Asked America.

 

„Maybe the past, I don‘t know“

 

„Well, whatever happened there, happened, you can‘t change that“

 

„Yeah, but sometimes I wished, it hadn‘t happen or that I wasn‘t there or...“

 

„Captain! Pursuit stole my food again!“ Complained one of the police dog and the captain face pawed.

 

„I‘ll be right back“ Told the captain and left Chase back. Chase looked up to the sky. He suddenly started to remember on his old crush.

 

„Skye...“

 

On the beach Rubble was lying on a bench and staring at the sky.

 

„So many sparkling stars“ Said Rubble smiling. Suddenly a shooting star passed by.

 

„A shooting star, I gotta wish something….“ Said Rubble. „I wish….I wish...I wish all my old friends from the PAW Patrol could reunite together.“ Wished Rubble smiling. Rubble‘s smile disappeared after a while. He became sad.

 

„Maybe, that‘s just a myth“ Said Rubble and lied down sad.

 

 

At the fire station.

 

„I wish I could see all my old friends again from the PAW Patrol, maybe see, how they lives are going“ Wished Marshall looking at the sky. He tilt his head and looked down. „Maybe, somebody here already wished something and now I gotta wait for next time?“

 

„Marshy, can you come to bed?“ Asked Everest.

 

„I‘m coming“ Said Marshall walking to her. „I just saw a shooting star and wished something, but it didn‘t come true.“

 

„I think, that‘s a story, parents tell their kids“ Told Everest. „My parents used to tell me, this happens, but I always wished and it never got true“

 

„How many shooting stars did you see in your life?“ Asked Marshall lying down next to her.

 

„At the mountains you see a lot of them….and the Northern lights too!“

 

„Awesome“ Yawned Marshall and lied his head down.

 

„I wish I could see my old PAW Patrol dudes again, see how they‘re doing“ Wished Zuma. „I know I saw Rubble, but the others...I would like to see how they are….“

 

„I miss them, they were the best pals I ever had“ Said Rocky looking at the sky and sighed.

 

At the police station.

 

„I miss Ryder, my old police car, my uniform, my pup tag, all people in Adventure Bay...“ Said Chase.

 

„I miss everything.“ Said Skye. „At least can I know, if my Ryder‘s okay, or Chase, Rocky, Marshall?….just everyone?“ Asked Skye looking to the stars. She sighed and walked back to her dog house, then lied down in front of it.


	2. The New PAW Patrol

**Two weeks later**

 

In Adventure Bay there was a brown haired boy guiding a blonde girl on a hill up.

 

“Ryder come on, what do you want to show me?” Asked the girl. The girl had a red bandanna bounded around her eyes, so she could see nothing.

 

“Oh you got to wait Katie” Said the boy with a giggle and kept showing her the way. They arrived at the upper part of the hill. There was a giant light grew tower.

 

“Tada!” Replied the boy and opened the bandanna, then remove it away from her face.

 

“Oh my god, what happened to the lookout?” Asked Katie surprised.

 

“You heard that with the president, right?” Asked the boy.

 

“Right”

 

“Since he's been taken away of business, everything he changed on Adventure Bay got back again, so also the PAW Patrol lookout”

 

“And what about the Pups Ryder?” Asked Katie. “Well, I mean they're adults now”

 

“I asked Miss Goodway (Mayor Goodway) if she could contact the current owners of the pups and ask them to borrow us them for a while. They could help us training our new pups”

 

“You already got new pups?” Asked Katie.

 

“Sure, they must be up there with Captain Turbot” Replied Ryder. “Wanna know, where I got them?” Asked Ryder and walked with her into the tower. They entered into the elevator and got up.

 

“Sure”

 

“We got at the moment 14 puppies, counting with robo-dog. I got Ash, a pointer pup I found at the kennel, then there's William, a Scottish Terrier, Paulo and Pedro, two water dogs. Pedro is Spanish and Paulo a Portuguese water dog.”

 

“Like from Obama?”

 

“Exactly. Then there's Milo, a doberman and Avery the Airdale terrier” Said Ryder. “They are all from the kennel.

 

“Captain Turbot's cousin arranged me also a few pups. He brought me a Bernese Mountain dog, which I called him Chester, he brought a pug named Annabelle, a West Highland Terrier girl named Bianca.”

 

“Is Bianca the only girl?” Asked Katie.

 

“There's more” Responded Ryder. “Jake found in the mountains two female Malamutes, who are sisters and I asked him, if he found it good to recruit them too.”

 

“Ah”

 

“They were named by him, he named them Alaska and Antarctica” Told Ryder. “And my pen pal friend Carlos he's got a Chihuahua and a Pinsher and they are Rodrigo and Juarez”

 

“Very nice” Said Katie and the elevator opened the door and both entered into the room and got greeted by the pups.

 

“Ryder!” Barked all happy.

 

“Hey pups, I got great news for you” Announced Ryder while the others stand there barking.

 

“Hey, hey calm down guys” Said Ryder and Katie giggled. “I want to introduce Katie to you. She's my girlfriend and she works at the vet at the Pet Parlot. You know, where you all met her mother”

 

“I remember her” Said a black Terrier. “She gave me a trick, after I got showered”

 

“I don't like her, she stuck something in my neck and I can't find it” Said the bigger Terrier.

 

“Don't worry Avery, this is good to have, because in case you get lost and you got the chip in your neck, we can find you quicker”

 

“I won't get lost”

 

“Boss, when do we met the real PAW Patrol?” Asked the Swiss dog.

 

“Soon Chester. I'm seeing forwards to go this afternoon down to Vancouver.”

 

“Man I can't wait to meet them” Said Ash excited wiggling with his tail.

 

“Me too, I want to met Chase, he's so cool!” Told Chester.

 

“I want to meet Rocky, he's so adorable” Said the Bianca.

 

“He's definitely not your type” Laughed Avery.

 

“Looks don't matter, Ave”

 

“I can relate that” Agreed Chester. “Much people say, I don't have a chance to become a police dog, but...”

 

“Come on _amigos_ , they will come here and teach us everything we need to run this place” Said Pedro.

 

“Yes Pedro's right, we weren't born with all the skills to do the job”

 

“We still got to learn new things and after a few months...”

 

“We will be as good as the others...” Finished Ash. “Right?” Asked Ash and all nodded.

 

Out of the recycling yard there was the young bulldog Rubble walking at the side looking to the yard, seeing if he could see anyone.

 

“Hello?” Asked Rubble and walked in. He looked around and felt insecure, because of not seeing anyone there.

 

“I'm looking for a place to work...and life and...I..I...heard about here....” Said Rubble. He stopped and looked around. “Maybe I come back another dayyyyyyyyyyyyyy!” Replied Rubble and got jumped by a dog.

 

“Who are you!?” Asked the black and gray colored dog showing his sharp teeth to Rubble.

 

“I......” Replied Rubble sweating nervously.

 

“Az-uz back off!” Demanded a voice and the dog turned around and went off Rubble.

 

“Boss, I found a stranger” Explained Az-uz.

 

“He ain't a stranger, he's an old friend of mine” Said the gray mixed dog.

 

“Rocky!” Exclaimed Rubble and stood up.

 

“You're here man” Said Rocky and walked to him. “And I haven't seen your in a while. You grew a lot”

 

“Thanks” Replied Rubble. “Rocky, do you work here?” Asked Rubble. “You know I heard...”

 

“Work?” Asked Rocky and laughed. “I'm the boss here” Replied Rocky proud.

 

“Awesome”

 

“Are you looking for a better place?” Asked Rocky.

 

“Or a home, my last family abandoned me” Explained Rubble.

 

“Eh I'm sorry for that, but you're not the only one, who happened that. A few of my work pals here had the same story” Said Rocky and walked along with Rubble and Az-uz.

 

“I used to fight with other dogs on dog fights, but one day one of the dogs, that was with us there, freed us all and we escaped.”

 

“Cool”

 

“My girlfriend lived with an elderly lady and her butler, but as she died, the guy threw her out of the house and we met.”

 

“Then he met me and I invited him to stay here along with the others” Said Rocky and the three stopped and looked at all the strays, that work for Rocky on the trash hills doing her job.

 

“Behind on the other side there are our dog houses, build by the working humans here, we got around the 12 at midday and 8 at night our food, we get to the vet every month for a check up...”

 

“We are sponsored by a vet here and a few dog food producers.”

 

“Awesome”

 

“We get discount at the vets” Said Rocky.

 

“And free dog food” Added Az-uz.

 

“Mmmh” Said Rubble and licked his lips.

 

“Hehe, but my friend, there will be only two rations per day” Said Rocky.

 

“But it's better, then no food, right?” Asked Az-uz and Rubble nodded.

 

In the fire station Marshall sat down at the bottom looking at Everest walking from left to right.

 

“Wouldn't it be great to introduce them to our friends?” Asked Marshall.

 

“It would be great, but you know how they are.” Said Everest. “I'm afraid, when they go play outside or somewhere at the lookout, they get hurt”

 

“They could be pup-sited by Ryder or any of the others”

 

“Marshall, Ryder has not as much time as he used to have, when we were at the Paw Patrol. This is why he called us for help.”

 

“Yeah, but it would be kind of sad, if you wouldn't come or even if we couldn't help Ryder with the new recruits” Said Marshall and looked down. “But I think it's better, if we stay here with the pups and tell them it doesn't go well for us”

 

Everest looked at Marshall and sat down in front of him.

 

“Hey listen honey” Said Everest. “We still could go, but we need to put a better eye on our pups” Said Everest and Marshall looked at her. “So this means?”

 

“We could go” Replied Everest. “Maybe we can then see if we make different shifts, like you could train the pups in the morning and I them in the afternoon”

 

“I gotta think about it...”

 

“You can have the afternoons...” Said Everest. “But I still want you to give an eye on the pups. Can I count with you?” Asked Everest and Marshall nodded.

 

“Sure my puppy” Replied Marshall.

 

“I love you my marshmallow” Said Everest smiling and one of the firefighter dalmatians passed in the back and imitated Everest with an annoying voice.

 

“I love you my marshmallow” Replied the dog and laughed.

“Hey, nobody calls me marshmallow, except for her!” Growled Marshall, making Everest giggle.


	3. The Ride To Adventure Bay

At the recycling yard Rocky was at the streets along with Rubble and Zuma. All three just heard about, that Ryder was about to come and take them to adventure bay.

 

“I can't believe, we're going to see each other again” Said Rocky.

 

“My wish probably did come true” Said Rubble.

 

“Wubble, did you also wish, to see Wyder and the others again?” Asked Zuma.

 

“Did you guys all also wished that, when there passed a shooting star a few weeks ago?” Asked Rocky and they all nodded.

 

“Then it came true” Said Rubble smiling.

 

“Maybe” Said Rocky then on the streets appeared a large light gray truck and gave out a honk.

 

“Yay!” Replied Rubble, then the door of the truck opened. A dog appeared from the yard bringing two white bags with her mouth.

 

“Rocky, I've brought food for you and your friend” Said the female.

 

“Thanks honey, you didn't had to do that” Said Rocky and took the bags.

 

“This is just in case you get hungry during the trip”

 

“Ryder has as far I know dog food in his truck, in case we were hungry”

 

“Okay” Replied Rocky's girlfriend.

 

“Be careful T” Told Rocky and gave her a lick on her face.

 

“You too” She replied Rocky entered into the truck along with Zuma and both waved at the stray for goodbye.

 

“Bye!” Said Rocky and Zuma seeing Rocky's counterpart waving, then the door closed and the truck drove away.

 

“Adventure Bay, here we come!”

 

Chase was looking into his luggage to see, if he had everything he need.

 

“Will I actually need it?” Asked Chase himself. He had actually no idea, how much time he's going to stay in Adventure Bay or if he's going to stay there forever.

 

“Maybe the recruits would like to see, how a real uniformed police dog looks like.” Said Chase and left the luggage alone to get something. He appeared back with his police pin and put it in too.

 

“So I got my uniform, my pin, a bit of dog food, my red ball and that seems fine” Said Chase and closed his case and he grabbed it with his mouth and left the small room he was, then walked down the corridor.

 

“Bye guys” Said Chase and a few barked.

 

“Have fun Chase” Said one dog.

 

“Where are you going?” Asked another dog.

 

“I have to teach a few pups how to be a police dog” Replied Chase.

 

“Be nice to them”

 

“I will, don't worry Gutt” Responded Chase.

 

“Oh I'm not worried” Responded Gutt. “Sometimes, pups can be very difficult to watch for”

 

“I won't be alone” Said Chase and left the place “Bye everyone”

 

Chase then sat down at the sidewalk of the street awaiting his carpool. He yawned and stretched his body.

 

“Damn, I need a nap” Said Chase and observed the cars passing by the road. Behind a few cars there was a dark gray truck with a paw as a symbol on the cooler.

  
“The Paw Patroller” Spoke Chase smiling. The truck blinked at Chase and took his luggage. The truck stopped in front of him. The door went down and Chase jumped into the vehicle, then saw his friends.

 

“Chase!” Called Rubble running at him.

 

“Rubble, you're here” Said Chase and Rubble jumped at him. “Easy there” Said Chase.

 

“Dude, you gwew up well” Said Zuma.

 

“If you would look a the other German shepherds at my work place, you would laugh”

 

“Why?” Asked Rocky.

 

“I'm the smallest out of them”

 

“That's not bad” Replied Zuma. Chase nodded and looked at the cockpit to see Ryder and Robo-dog.

 

“Ryder!” Barked Chase and jumped at him.

 

“Chase!” Replied Ryder and petted his head. “Long time no seen, right?” Asked Ryder.

 

“You grew up too” Said Chase.

 

“I wasn't going to stay forever short”

 

“Yeah, right” Said Chase.

 

“Sorry, it took so long, we realized, if we would pick first Skye and then you, we wouldn't take longer back to Adventure Bay”

 

“Wait, Skye's here too?” Asked Chase.

 

“Sure, she's there with Everest and Marshall.” Said Ryder showing him Everest lying there with her pups. Marshall sat next to her observing Everest and Skye was looking at the adorable pups of her two good friends. Chase looked at her with an amorous look.

 

“She's still as beautiful as I remembered” Said Chase and Ryder smirked. Marshall looked at Ryder and Chase.

 

“Chase!” Called Marshall, but Chase kept looking at Skye and his face became a bit derpy.

 

“Chase!” Called Marshall again and Ryder touched the shepherd on his back. Chase shook his head and came back to himself.

 

“Oh what?” Asked Chase and Ryder laughed. “Marshall called you”

 

“Oh” Replied Chase embarrassed.

 

“Come Chase, I need you to show my pride” Said Marshall and he nodded.

 

“Sure” Replied Chase and Skye turned around and saw Chase.

 

“Hey Chase, you're here” Said Skye smiling.

 

“Oh hey Skye” Greeted Chase walking to his luggage and...

 

“How's....” Spoke Chase and tripped over his case and fell down. “Going....” Skye snickered.

 

“I'm good, and you”? Asked Skye and Chase stood up and walked at the others. “Same”

 

“Look at them, Chase” Asked Skye and he looked at Marshall and Everest's off-springs cuddled on each other and drinking.

 

“Cute” Said Chase and looked at three of them, that they were like Marshall, but all white. “Where are the dots?” Asked Chase.

 

“They only show up a few weeks later after they were born.” Replied Marshall.

 

“I saw at one of them already a few dots on his ear” Told Everest.

 

“Maybe, they're already coming”

 

“Ryder, when do we arrive”? Asked Rubble.

 

“I think in about 6 hours” Responded Ryder. “We can't drive more than 50km/h in the city”

 

“And at the highway?” Asked Rocky. “There we can go faster?”

“Only at 80km/h, we're got a truck and trucks are only allowed to that number”

 

“Canada is also strictly about, when we go faster than that” Explained Chase.

 

“Can we do something a bit exciting here?” Asked Rubble. “Does the radio work?” Asked Rubble.

 

“I could turn the radio on” Said Ryder and turned it on.

 

 

“ _That was for now, we wish you a pleasant ride..”_ Said the guy and then a song started.

 

_**We are what we are** _

 

“I know this song!” Said Marshall and stepped nearer to the cockpit. Zuma tried to do the pup-pup-boogie, but he didn't remember exactly the steps and tried to dance somehow.

 

_**Together!** _

 

Marshall walked to Zuma and danced with him. Marshall after that started to sing to the song.

 

 

All were sitting and listening to Marshall.

 

“He did not change a bit” Said Skye.

 

“Still our old Marshall” Said Chase.

 

“ _Together! Sang Zuma, Rocky and Rubble_

 

“We are what we are “Sang Marshall.

 

“Together”

 

“That will be a long night” Said Chase yawning.

 

“Don't be that sure Chase” Said Everest and lied her head down.  


“Why?” Asked Chase.

 

20 Minutes later...

 

Every pup was sleeping in the truck. Marshall felt asleep along with Zuma in the middle of the cabin, where both were dancing before. Rocky on the side seats of the truck and next to him was Chase and Skye, all having a bit of distance from each other. Everest lied down in front of the seat cuddling with her pups.

 

Ryder slept on the chair at the cock pit and Robo-dog was still awake driving the giant vehicle.

 

Back at the seats Chase was moving with his head and whined.

 

“No...” Replied Chase.

 

_A Grey muscular dog was growling at Chase and he was doing the same. The dog jumped at Chase and bit on his neck._

 

“ _Arhghh!” Exclaimed Chase in pain. Chase tried to pull him down, but suddenly a golden brown dog jumped at the gray dog and bit him on the face._

 

“ _Arhg!” Exclaimed the dog and tried to shake the pup. The brown pup flew away and the gray dog jumped behind it._

 

“ _Nooo!” Exclaimed Chase._

 

“Woah!” Exclaimed Chase and woke up, breathing hard. He sighed in relief, after seeing he was in the truck and that it just was a scary nightmare. He lied back down and closed his eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” Asked a voice. Chase lift his head looked around and saw Marshall in front of him.

 

“A nightmare” Answered Chase.

 

“What happened there?” Questioned Marshall.

 

“A gray, strong dog attacked me and tried to kill me, but Skye showed up jumping at him biting his snout, but then he got rid of her and attacked her....”

 

“Alright, no more details”

 

“Well, I woke up after that”

 

“Great, saved you maybe, when it would got worse” Said Marshall.

 

“Is there a meaning in this dream?” Asked Chase.

 

“Like what?” Asked Marshall.

  
“Like, is this like going to happen in real life, you know in the future?”

 

“It can and it can't happen” Replied Marshall.

 

“What?!?” Exclaimed Chase and closed his mouth with his paws and rolled his eyes to the side, to see if he woke someone, but he only saw Rocky moving his head to the other side.

 

“I won't happen...” Said Marshall. “I promise, this was just some random dream, you just randomly had. You know, we got good dreams, bad dreams and really freaky ones”

 

“Those are sometimes the ones I remember very good” Replied Chase.

 

“Yeah” Said Marshall. “I had once a dream, where I was wearing my firefighter suit and I was surfing on the back of a whale” Said Marshall and laughed.

 

“Uhm actually, this happened” Said Chase.

 

“Oh...right” Said Marshall embarrassed.

 

“Well, I think I try to sleep for a few hours” Said Chase and yawned.

 

“Yeah me too” Said Marshall yawning too. He walked to Everest and lied his head and paws over her body.

 

“Good night, Marshall” Said Chase.

 

“Good night, Chase” Said Marshall and both closed their eyes to sleep.


	4. Adventure Bay

The next day the truck was standing at the back of the PAW Patrol lookout. All pups were already awake and waiting for Ryder to show up.

 

“Where did Ryder actually go?” Asked Marshall.

 

“As he left he told me, he was about to get the other dogs” Responded Rocky to Marshall. All dogs stood at the entrance of the truck.

 

“Is he actually coming?” Asked Zuma.

 

“Why should he not?” Asked Skye.

 

“I don't know. He could have forgot it” Said Zuma and someone knocked on the door.

 

“Guys, are you in there?” Asked Ryder.

 

“Yes sir” Replied Chase.

 

“Oh my dog, it's Chase!” Called a voice from the outside.

 

“Huh?” Replied Chase questioningly.

 

“Seems like you got a fan” Said Zuma.

 

“And I hope she's the only one” Said Skye looking angry.

 

“I think it was a guy” Said Rocky. “Why are you so mad?” Asked Rocky looking at Skye along with Zuma.

 

“Uhm...Nothing....” Lied Skye avoiding eye contact to the two buddies.

 

“Come Skye, you sure have a fan or two too!” Said Marshall. The door of the truck went down and at the outside stand Ryder and the new pups of the Paw Patrol.

 

“Pups, let me introduce you our former Paw Patrol members” Said Ryder and waved at the dogs to walk down.

 

“That's Rubble, our former construction pup. He's an English Bulldog and he's the youngest of the team.” Said Ryder. “This is Zuma, he's our former water rescue dog, he's a chocolate Lab and the greatest dog in almost every kind of sports”

 

“Exactly!” Replied Zuma walking down.

 

“Then we got Rocky, our former Eco dog from our gang, he's a cattle dog mix and he's the smartest and the most ingenious dog, I ever met”

 

“Green means go” Replied Rocky walking down. “And still doing everything to keep the world better”

 

“Marshall is our former firefighter pup, he's an dalmatian and despite his clumsiness, he's one of the bravest dogs a boy could have” Said Ryder and as Marshall was about to walk down, he stepped over Chase's tail, making him squeak and Marshall felt down rolling at the ground.

 

“I'm fine” Replied Marshall and Chase and all other laughed.

 

“Oh Marshall” Replied Ryder amused.

 

“But I think I don't have this a lot” Said Marshall standing up.

 

“Alright” Replied Ryder and looked at Chase. “Chase is our former Police dog, he's a German shepherd, he's like the leader of the team, he takes his job very serious. He also can have a soft side and be very caring” Said Ryder making Chase blush. He looked at the left side, where Skye was sitting and she looked at him smiling, which made him blush more than before. He looked in front again and all looked at Chase.

 

“Oh...” Replied Chase embarrassed and stepped down. “Chase....”

 

“Is on the case!” Finished the black mountain dog.

 

“Exactly!” Said Chase making Chester smile euphoric. Ryder looked at Skye and she nodded.

 

“Skye's our former aviation cockapoo. She's a quite fun loving girl and she's brave. She's more brave, then what she looks like, when it comes to the ones, she loves” Said Ryder and Skye walked down.

 

“Now we come to our last member, the last one who came of course, Tracker and the others will show up another day.” Explained Ryder.

 

“What about Alaska and Antarctica?” Asked Milo, the doberman.

 

“Yeah?” Replied Avery, the Airedale Terrier.

 

“Oh right, I forgot to tell Jake to come down with them” Said Ryder. “Thanks for remembering me of it” Said Ryder. “So where was I...a right.” Said Ryder and looked at the entrance of the truck.

 

“Meet Everest, our former snow and rescue Husky. She's the oldest of them all and she's very enthusiastic and adores doing rescues, mostly in the snow!” Said Ryder and moved his arm to the door to show Everest, who wasn't even standing there.

 

“Huh?” Asked Ash tilting his head. All were looking at the entrance awaiting the girl.

 

“Are Huskies invisible?” Asked William.

 

“They're actually as tall as Chester” Explained Annabelle. “Well, when older...”

 

“Honey?” Called Marshall. Skye walked the floor up and barked.

 

“Are we already here?” Asked Everest.

 

“Yeah and you missed the introduction”

 

“Oh oh” Replied Everest and ran at the entrance.

 

“Uh....hi everyone” Greeted Everest embarrassed.

 

“And there is our caring mother” Said Ryder. “Sorry, I forgot to tell you about the introduction”

 

“And me too” Added Marshall. “Sorry” Told Marshall to a yawning Everest.

 

“I'm fine” Said Everest yawning.

 

“I think you should better train the pups in the afternoon” Suggested Marshall. “I can also take the mornings.”

 

“We have to see that later guys, let's plan it all together the coming Friday, so you guys can rest and maybe show the others anything about your life, or talk about it, what ever you want” Said Ryder and walked away. “If you need something, I'm at the lookout doing my homework”

 

“Alright” Replied Rocky. All pups and dogs stand there all awkwardly looking at each other.

 

“So uhm...what positions do you guys have here?” Asked Rocky. “Who of you is the recycling specialist?” Asked Rocky. The black Terrier raised his paw.

 

“So uh....”

 

“William” Replied the black dog.

 

“Yeah William right” Said Rocky. “So uh...”

 

“Wait Ryder hasn't introduce you to us” Asked Chase.

 

“Right, I think he forgot it” Said Bianca, the white Terrier.

 

“If you want you start, ladies first” Said Chase and Skye wide her eyes and saw at the white dog approaching the shepherd.

 

“I'm Bianca, I got charged to be an aviation pup” Replied Bianca and Skye walked next to Chase.

 

“Name's Skye, I'm the former aviation pup of the team and in case you didn't understand, he asked you to introduce to us all not to him” Asked Skye looking a bit naughty at her. Bianca got nervous of Skye

 

“Skye?” Asked Chase. “It's something wrong?” Asked Chase looking at her and she looked up at him and got ashamed.

“Uh....I was supposed to say, that she had to introduce to the others....Sorry, I'm kind of tired of the trip and all that...sorry...” Said Skye and walked away to the others. Rocky tilt his head and looked at Everest. She walked at Skye and sat down looking at her.

 

“What the hell was that?” Asked Everest.

 

“I don't know, I thought he was flirting with him” Responded Skye and lied down listening to Everest's motherly instinct (I'm trying to say, she's like playing her mother)

 

“She's just a pup and by the way, you got to teach her, you have done a bad first impression on her and the others” Said Everest.

 

“I know” Replied Skye sad.

 

The half of the gang had already did introduced to each other and now only three were missing.

 

“I'm Avery, I'm an Airedale Terrier, I'm going to be recruited to a police dog. My parents were police dogs and one night the house was on fire and my parents and a few of my siblings couldn't make it to come out alive”

 

“Oh gosh” Replied Rubble having a few tears on his eyes.

 

“I lost after a few days my two other siblings, that survived with me and I landed in a kennel and got adopted a few weeks later by Ryder” Explained Avery.

 

“That's hawrsh, dude” Said Zuma sad.

 

“I'm so sorry for your loss” Said Marshall and Avery smiled.

 

“Me too buddy” Said the doberman and stood next to him.

 

“I'm Milo, I was a stray and lived on the streets along with other dogs in a big city. I lived with my mother together and another brother of mine. One day my mother got hit by a car and I and my brother were shocked and cried a lot.”

 

“Oh damn it” Said Chase.

 

“We wanted to search for a better life together and he luckily found a home and a job as a police dog. I kept searching, searching...I left the city, because on the streets there was a big and aggressive stray, that attacked and hurt several other strays and ruled the all over the place.”

 

“Really?” Asked Rubble scared.

 

“I left the city and got catch by a human and he brought me into the kennel and I met there Avery.”

 

“I also asked Ryder to take him too, as he adopted me” Told Avery.

 

“You two are such good friends” Said Marshall. Skye walked with Everest.

 

“Mine and Everest's condolences” Said Skye and Everest looked down at Skye.

 

“I'm sorry for your loss” Asked Everest.

 

“Thank you” Said Milo.

 

“And you're also getting recruited to a police dog, right?” Asked Skye.

 

“Yep, that's right” Said Milo. Chase walked near to the three.

 

“I see great potential in you Milo” Complimented Chase and he smiled.

 

“Thanks Chase, sir” Thanked Milo. The third one was Chester, the Bernese Mountain dog and he pulled Milo to the side and shook Chase's paw.

 

“Hi Chase, I'm Chester” Introduced Chester and Milo and Avery giggled about it.

 

“I got picked along with a few of my team mates to become Paw Patrol members and the guy who told us about it showed me clips of you and the others!”

 

“Does he want to be a police dog?” Asked Everest Skye.

 

“I thought he was supposed to be a snow dog” Responded Skye.

 

“I saw on the clips, I know all your moves, your quotes and...and I even know you got a crush on Sk.......:” Said Chester, then Chase's paw hold the Swiss' snout.

 

“Shh” Replied Chase blushing. Skye noted his blush and giggled. Everest whispered at Skye and she listened to her.

 

“Where do you know that?” Asked Chase quietly.

 

“The amounts of mission you were together with her, the way you look at her, the many times you risk you life to save her, the many times, you wanted to be on a mission, when it was about containing her in danger...”

 

“What?” Asked Chase. “It says all that?” Asked Chase.

 

“Nah, but it's pretty obvious, that you got a crush on her. I think even she or the others knew it” Said Chester. Chase gulped.

 

“But it's actually good. At least I think it's good. I've seen the many times you look at her and she at you” Said Chester. Chase thought about it.

 

“Yeah, I noted that too,but....” Replied Chase and kept thinking. “That's a long time ago, she probably stopped liking me or maybe she never did” Said Chase and left him back.

 

“Hey wait, there were moments, that Skye seemed to like you”

 

“I got that” Said Chase looking back at Chester. “But that's like two years ago and that all has probably....changed...” Said Chase and looked sad down. Chester noted him sad and sat down next to him.

 

“I don't know, if this does make you feel alright, but in Switzerland and maybe in Germany too, people used to say _Alte Liebe rostet nicht”_ Said Chester and Chase shrugged his shoulders. (In some sort of dog way)

 

“Verstehst du Deutsch?” Asked Chester.

 

“What are you talking?” Asked Chase looking confused at him.

 

“Oh sorry, I thought you would understand German, since you're a German shepherd”

 

“Yes, I am one, but I never learned German in my life”

 

“Oh” Replied Chester. “I know it” Responded Chester. “And Swiss of course too.” Said Chester and coughed. “French, Italian, English Romansh...” Coughed Chester after every word. “By the way, _Alte Liebe rostet nicht_ means old love doesn't rust, it means, it's a way to say old love never dies”

 

“Maybe...” Said Chase and looked at a smiling Skye sitting and looking at Everest talking.

 

“She still has feelings for me” Said Chase and looked back at Chester. “Mine's are still here” Said Chase smiling.

 

“The only thing you need is to tell her that and bam!” Exclaimed Chester. “You got her or..”

 

“Or what?” Asked Chase.

 

“Isn't it awkward to say this right after you met again?” Asked Chester. Chase thought about it.

 

“Wait....oh right, I think this would be very awkward, even for me” Admitted Chase.

 

“And now have you got any idea?” Asked Chester and Chase thought on it for a while.

 

“Well, I could spend a bit time with her talk, play, see how her life is going, mine...”

 

“Sounds like a good start” Said Chester. Chase walked to the girls and stand there.

 

“Uh hey there Skye” Greeted Chase. Skye looked up at him.

 

“Hey” Greeted Skye back.

 

“Uh how's going?” Asked Chase.

 

“Fine and you?”

 

“Me too, thanks” Said Chase and sat there along with Skye. Chase thought about, what he should ask, but he felt blocked on that situation.

 

“Uh....” Stuttered Chase nervously.

 

“How's your life been so far?” Asked Skye.

“My life?” Asked Chase. “Uh a bit boring I guess” Answered Chase.

 

“But aren't your missions supposed to be real entertaining with all the action and danger?” Asked Skye.

 

“At the beginning it was, but I life at the police station with other dogs and we got used more in missions and we rarely can have fun alone or together. The few other ones like our old captain had a family and there he could release his stress and play with their son”

 

“Oh I completely understand you” Said Skye.

 

“Really?” Asked Chase.

 

“I'm in a sort of similar situation as yours, just the difference is I can sleep at home of a couple, who had a baby a while ago and they feed me before I go to bed, the rest of the day I spend at the airport.”

 

“Isn't working at the airport fun to you?” Asked Chase.

 

“Same, at the begin I was excited about my job there, but I'm doing this almost everyday of the year and it gets bored” Said Skye. “Maybe a Terminal change would be interesting, but all the planes are the same and so the job”

 

“What do you do in your job?” Questioned Chase.

 

“The most of the time I enter into the plane and look around, if someone forgot something like his briefcase, bag pack, wallet or anything and I got to bring it to them or at the lost and found office.”

 

“Interesting...” Said Chase. “Oh and you probably must have met a lot of other dogs there, you know tourists and all that”

 

“Yeah, the most I met were freaks or jerks” Responded Skye.

 

“Why?”

 

“I don't know. I'm like the only female dog working there. We are like 50 dogs working there” Said Skye. “Some joke about me being the only girl there”

 

“And the workers?”

 

“They're all fine”

 

“Haven't you met someone, that was nice or anyone?”

 

“Like how anyone?” Asked Skye and Chase gulped.

 

“Someone, who could be your friend or mate.....” Said Chase and stared shocked.

 

“ _Damn it”_ Thought Chase.

 

“Not at all” Responded Skye. “I want to find the right dog, I know all of them aren't right”

“Really?” Asked Chase. “How do you know that?”

 

“My heart says so” Answered Skye. “And every time I'm on heat all dogs want me, but I refuse everyone of them, cause I know all dogs go nuts, when some classy, gorgeous looking bitch is on heat. They want all to bury their bone inside and then, what happens?” Asked Skye. “They leave and don't give a bark about it” Said Skye making Chase looking surprised at her.

 

“I think not all are like that, at least I ain't like that” Said Chase and just thought about, if he should have really said that.

 

“I know, you aren't Chase”

 

“Uh what?” Asked Chase looking at her. She giggled.

 

“Don't look like that, it's true” Told Skye.

 

“How?” Asked Chase and Skye smirked.

 

“Cause I know you too good” Said Skye and turned around and passed with her tail on his nose and walked into the truck. Chase grinned lovely and fell down on his four legs. Marshall appeared and came down to Chase and talked to him.

 

“Call me, when my pups learned to be clean in the house, or when they have to...”

 

“Marshy, can you come?” Asked Everest, that was in the truck. Marshall looked at the truck and made a disgusted face.

 

“I'm coming!” Shouted Marshall, then he released a sigh and walked into the truck leaving his shepherd friend lying on the bottom in love.


	5. Two A-Teams

After a few hours all of the dogs were at the lookout, except for Skye, Rocky, Marshall, Everest and their litter.

 

“What, they canceled Apollo the super pup?” Asked Rubble shocked.

 

“Yes, _mano_ ” Replied Paulo, the Portuguese water dog. “This was the best superhero show I ever saw”

 

“Too bad, they had to substitute it through Titans Pups On The Roll” Said Pedro, the Spanish water dog.

He took the remote and changed channel and showed four very childish puppies dressed in costumes on TV.

 

“See?” Asked Pedro. He changed channel again and showed several awkward TV shows.

 

“Oh dog” Replied Rubble by seeing the shows.

 

“Oh and what about this?” Asked Pedro and stopped on a channel and showed a red husky on TV along with a black cockapoo dancing.

 

“Ewww” Replied Rubble disguised.

 

“They look like Everest and Skye....in some way” Said Paulo and looked at the dance.

 

“All doggies like to bark, bark, bark, bark, bark....” Sang the two on TV and Paulo looked away doing a disgusted face. Chase walked to them.

 

“Hey what are you...” Asked Chase and noted the clip on TV and saw the black dog's dance, that looked similar to the twerk.

 

“Eh...” Replied Chase looking at the dog. Chase got green and placed his paw in front of his face.

 

“Sorry _compadre_ , let's turn this off” Said Pedro and turned the TV off. Pedro looked at the remote and Paulo stand next to him.

 

“Hey amigo, I want to show you a cool song” Said Paulo and turned the TV on and searched on YouTube. He typed a Portuguese title on it and clicked on the search button and clicked on a video, which showed up as the first result.

 

Chase was fine again, then raised his ears, by hearing the elevators sound. He turned around to see it arrive, then saw Skye along with Everest entering into the headquarter. He smiled at the females coming in.

 

_**She's the most beautiful girl, that I've ever seen in my life** _

_Ela é a miuda mais linda, que eu jà vi na minha vida_

_**The way she looks at me, make me just go crazy** _

_A maneira, que ela olha para mim me faz ficar louco_

“This song sounds great” Said Everest. “Right Skye?” Asked Everest. Chase listened to them and interrupts them.

“Yes, Skye, it's a real great song” Added Chase.

“Really?” Asked Skye. “It's about what?” Asked Skye and Chase though on the lyrics, which he didn't understand.

“Uh....” Replied Chase and scratched his head with his front paw.

“About flying....I think...” Said Chase. Everest giggled and looked at the water dogs.

“Hey guys, what's the song about it?” Asked Everest.

“Love” Replied Paulo and Chase got embarrassed.

“Well, explains a few words” Said Chase and faked a giggle.

“Maybe next time you get it right” Said Skye. Pedro changed music and it started to play the Despacito song.

 

“Oh this song is better” Said Everest making Pedro smile. Paulo took the remote of Pedro's paw and searched for another song.

 

“Hey I got a better one” Said Paulo and searched for another song at the suggestions list' on the internet.

 

“ _Para mim tanto me faz”_

“ _ **For me it does bother”**_

 

“No this one!” Said Pedro and pressed on another video.

 

“ _Tu eres mi corazon, mi mejor felicidad”_

“ **You're were my heart, my biggest happiness”**

 

Paulo made it to change the song.

 

“ _Eu queria ser campeao, mas nao consigo”_

“ _ **I wanted to be a champion, but I can't”**_

 

Pedro again.

 

“ _Uno, dos, chica, Londres, Amsterdam, vamos hijo de...”_

“ _ **One, two, girl, London, Amsterdam, let's go son of a...”**_

 

“Give it to me!” Exclaimed Paulo.

 

“No to me!” Exclaimed Pedro, while both were trying to pull the remote from each other away.

 

“Guys, stop it!” Called Everest. Milo showed up along with Ash and both pulled the two water dogs from each other away.

 

“Puh” Replied Everest. Skye observed the two water dogs.

 

“Does this happen a lot of times?” Asked Skye and Milo mumbled. “No”

 

“Only when it's about watching TV or surfing the internet” Explained Ash. The elevator came up again, this time Marshall arrived along with his pups.

 

“Honey, the pups want us to play with them” Said Marshall earning an _awww_ from his friends.

 

“Alright” Said Everest and looked at Chase and Skye. “Hey wanna come?” Asked Everest.

 

“Sure” Said Skye and looked at Chase. “Do you come too?” Asked Skye.

 

“Sure, why not” Replied Chase. “I haven't played with anyone in like years”

 

“So I! Come” Called Skye and they ran into the elevator.

 

“Hey guys I want to come too!” Called Chester and ran into the elevator and crashed into them all. All lied down at the ground and looked at Chester.

 

“Sorry” Apologized Chester.

 

“Great, I succeeded entering into the elevator again, without any acci...” Said Marshall and slipped on Skye's tail and fell down on his face. “dent...” Said Marshall and all looked back at him. All started to laugh along with Marshall, then the elevator went down and all left the lookout to play.

 

“Alright guys, let's play tag!” Said Marshall and touched Chester's back. “Tag, you're it!” Called Marshall and ran away along with the others.

 

“Alright” Said Chester and ran behind the young pups. He touched a dalmatian pup and he stopped.

 

“You're it!” Called Chester and stand there. The pup touched Chester again and he ran away. “Hey I'm already hunting” Said Chester as the pup ran away. He thought for a second. “Wait, we're playing the, with only one hunter or with....”

 

“One hunter!” Called Everest. Chester listened to the voice and followed it. He saw Everest running along with Marshall. Chester ran faster and jumped at them. He managed to catch Marshall.

 

“Tag, you're it!” Called Chester and ran away.

 

“Hey, wait for me!” Called Marshall and ran behind Chester and Everest. Chester and Everest got different way, then Marshall kept following his mate. Everest kept running and looking around for the others and saw Chase and Skye running downhill, but slow, since the hill was steep.

 

Everest stopped and Marshall crashed against her.

 

“Marshall, I got an idea” Said Everest, then placed her snout next to Marshall's left ear and whispered.

 

Down by Chase and Skye.

 

“Wonder, whose turn it is” Said Skye. Chase sniffed around and felt the scent of Everest and Marshall.

 

“Marshall and Everest must be around here” Told Chase. “I smelt their scent”

 

“You're still a great sniffer Chase” Complimented Skye.

 

“And believe it or not. One of the best from my police team” Said Chase proudly.

 

“That's real great” Said Skye.

 

“Run! Everest is coming!” Exclaimed Marshall running the hill down.

 

“Oh oh” Said Skye observing Marshall coming down.

 

“Hey Marshall, where did she go?” Asked Chase and Marshall arrived by Skye and Chase.

 

“You know, beautiful day, isn't it?” Asked Marshall looking at them.

 

“Uh...sure” Replied Chase. Marshall looked at Chase. He got it and ran away, as Marshall jumped at him, trying to get him.

 

“Damn it” Replied Marshall then Skye ran off, after realizing, that he tricked them. Marshall stood up and ran behind Skye.

 

“Run so fast you can, but you won't come any further” Said Marshall reaching to Skye. He touched Skye on her back and stopped.

 

“You're it!” Called Marshall and Skye looked back at him, then looked to the front, where Chase was. She wiped her hair away from her sight and started to chase him. Chase looked while running back at Skye and saw her approaching him.

 

“I'm coming!” Called Skye and Chase smiled back at her. Skye smirked during the race and she looked, that in front of Chase was a tree.

 

“Chase, watch out!” Cried Skye out, then he turned his head and saw the three and broke with his back legs and his butt, before smashing at the tree.

 

“Puh” Sighed Chase in relief. Skye hit Chase on his back with her paw and ran away. “Tag, you're it” Called Skye. Chase smirked and followed Skye. Skye ran the hill up the way to the lookout. She went around the building and stopped in front of her old pup house. She smiled at the sight and thought on the times, she spent there or used it to fly with it around. She then came back to the reality and looked back and looked for Chase. She raised an eyebrow, by not seeing him and looked up at the pup house and suddenly a shepherd jumped from back there and landed over Skye looking face to face.

 

“Got ya!” Called Chase looking at her eyes. “Wow...” Replied Chase.

 

“What?” Asked Skye.

 

“Uh” Replied Chase staring to blush. From the side appeared Chester running, but as he saw them he jumped behind the pup house of Chase, that was in the near of the one, that used to belong to Skye. He stuck his head out and observed the two.

 

“Your eyes” Said Chase. Skye gave a smile.

 

“What are with my eyes?” Asked Skye. She knew, what he meant, but she wanted to hear, what he says.

 

“They're...beautiful” Said Chase blushing redder, than before. She closed her eyes looking shyly away.

 

“Thank you” Said Skye and Chase looked also embarrassed away. Chester smiled at that scene, he just saw.

 

“Come, you can do it” Whispered Chester.

 

“Chase?” Called Skye and he looked at her. She looked embarrassed away.

 

“Skye, can I tell you something?” Asked Chase and she nodded. He opened his mouth and closed it again looking sheepish. “Do you....I do....Uhm...I....”

 

Chester wagged with his tail on seeing his hero trying to admit his feelings, but this got interrupted by his pup tag calling.

 

“ _Paw Patrol, to the lookout”_ Replied the pup tag.

 

“Oh oh” Said Chester and Chase and Skye looked at the side and saw Chester.

 

“What are you doing there?” Asked Chase.

 

“My pup tag just called” Answered Chester. “And you?” Asked Chester trying to prevent them to ask him any questions about him being there.

 

“We're....” Said Chase and realized he was lying over Skye, then quickly jumped off and sat down along with her blushing awkwardly. “It was my turn and I surprised her and landed in someway like that” Explained Chase scratching his back head. All looked at each other silently.

 

“Come, someone needs help of the Paw Patrol” Demanded Chase and ran along with Skye and Chester into the lookout.

 

Rocky walked the hill up and noted, that the bar under the head of the lookout was lightening in a red color, going around it like a siren.

 

“Oh someone called the Paw Patrol” Said Rocky looking at the light rotating. He then heard a whining puppy and he looked down at the hill and saw Everest and Marshall standing near a cliff looking down at it. Four of their pups sat behind them and he moves his paw and tried to count Marshall's pups to find out, that there are actually five and maybe the fifth was in danger. Rocky ran the hill down and stopped next to Marshall.

 

“Guys, do you need help?” Asked Rocky.

 

“I don't know, William already called the Paw Patrol to come” Responded Marshall.

 

“Rocky, can you do something to help, I think my baby can't hold much longer” Told Everest looking terrified.

 

“Don't worry hun, everything will be fine” Told Marshall and looked at his scared puppy whining. “I hope so” Said Marshall getting anxious.

 

In the lookout.

 

“That's your all's first mission?” Asked Rubble.

 

“Yeah, since the Paw Patrol went down for two years, nobody could call us again and had to ask others for help” Explained Ryder. “And we're been only one month active and it's probably also like that, that the people got used to call the Police, the firefighter and so on”

 

“We need to get more attention” Said William. “Or more missions”

 

“Or more missions, who got people's attention” Said Ash. “Or our number or anything”

 

“Yes, but hey you got a mission, that's great, right?” Asked Skye.

 

“Sure, pups and dogs listen to me” Demanded Ryder and all looked at Ryder. “We will need a police pup here”

 

“Pick me, pick me!” Called Chester.

 

“That's great, that you want to join the mission, but I think you don't fit in Chase's old pup pack....oh no” Replied Ryder shocked. “I forgot to edit them all for you”

 

“Is this bad?” Asked Milo.

 

“It's just then it won't fit you all right”

 

“Oh”

 

“And where are the packs?” Asked William and Ryder looked at Zuma.

“Zuma, can you get the pup packs?” Asked Ryder. “They're still on the same place”

 

“I'm on my way” Responded Zuma and ran into the elevator and went down.

 

“So in case the pack suits on one of you, you take the net of your cannon and throw it under the trees, that are under the pup, so that, when he falls he lands on the net.”

 

“Pedro and Paulo” Called Ryder. “You two go with the hovercraft to the water and one of you stays in the water or at the land, in case the pup fells from the net or the net plan fails out of any other reasons.”

 

“You can count on us” Said Pedro and gave Paulo a high five.

 

“And Bianca, you take the copter and hang William on the copter and fly to the cliff and take the pup up, when he lands on the net”

 

“We will make it, right Bianca?” Asked William looking at a scared Bianca.

 

“But I don't know how to fly it” Said Bianca. Skye heard it and walked to her.

 

“Don't worry, I come with you and help you” Said Skye and Bianca smiled.

 

“Really?” Asked Bianca and Skye nodded.

 

Zuma came up with the packs and left them all in the middle of the room.

 

“Dudes, I think it will fit” Said Zuma and Chester tried to put Chase's pup pack on, but it was a bit short for him.

 

“I'm too big” Replied Chester tragic. Avery tried it on and it suited him.

 

“It fits almost perfect” Said Avery. “It just slides a bit” Said Avery and Chase pulled on the leash of the pup pack to make it fit better. Zuma pulled on the other side and Avery moved his legs up and down, then turned around and shook his body.

 

“Perfect!” Shouted Avery.

 

Then Chase, Skye and Zuma helped then the other pups getting into their pup packs in and pulled their leashes to fell comfortable with it.


	6. First Mission

All ran down the hill to Marshall and the others. Chase came along with Skye and Avery in the police car.

"You're doing it well Avery" Complimented Chase. Skye observed Bianca flying in the helicopter slowly along with William hanging on the rope.

"You're going fine sweetie, but be careful with the trees." Warned Skye to Bianca over Avery's pup tag.  
"Sure" Said Bianca pulling it up. She flew over the tree and William just hit with his tail ob the tree.

"I'm good!" Called William.

The police car arrived by the others and Avery left along with Chase , then walked at the cliff and saw the pup hanging on a stick with his tiny, little paws.

"Don't worry, we're going to save you" Told Chase to the puppy and Avery looked at his pack.

"How do I activate it?" Questioned Avery. The others from the headquarter arrived and stand a bit distant to the others.

"Chase, how do you activate it, by voice?"

"Exactly" Responded Chase.

"Alright fire the net" Demanded Avery and nothing happened.

"Huh?" Replied Avery. Chester went to Avery.

"Usually, Chase used to bark before and then he said, that what he needed" Explained Chester. The little puppy whined a bit more louder, making Chester and Co. look at him.

"Oh oh" Replied Avery.

"Come on, think faster!" Yelled Everest nervously. Chester and Chase then yelled the right words at same time.

"Ruff, net" Demanded the two of European descendant dogs and a kind of cannon came out of the pup pack and it shouted a net out. It opened it during the flight and hang with the yellow balls on the tree.

"Great job!" Complimented Skye and ran at the police dogs.

"Bianca" Called Skye into Avery's pup tag.

"Should I bring William down?" Asked Bianca and Skye agreed.

"Go ahead" Responded Skye and observed Bianca guiding William down to the pup.

"Come on buddy, jump at the net" Told William and the pup shook his head.

"Come, it's save" Said William and the pup kept saying no. William waved at Bianca and pointed to the net, then Bianca sank a bit down, placing William on the net.

"See?" Asked William and the pups felt a bit more calmed down. William walked to the pup and reached him his paw.

"Let's go buddy" Said William and the pup jumped at him and gave the terrier a hug.

"Oh..." Replied William embarrassed .

"Awww" Replied the others.

"He likes you" Said Marshall.

"So now pull them up" Demanded Avery over his pup tag making Bianca nod in agreement. William walked along with the pup on the net and at one of the trees, the net ripped off and both noted it.

"Watch out!" Exclaimed William and grabbed the pup, before he could fell down the cliff.

"Ahhhh!" Exclaimed Everest in terror.

"Everything is fine" Mumbled William holding the pup on his neck. "But I can't hold much longer"

"Bianca look Pedro and Paulo are here bring them down" Demanded Chester into Avery's pup tag.

"I try" Said Bianca and flew slowly down. Pedro was driving the hovercraft and stopped under the copter.

"Bring them down" Demanded Paulo. Bianca let them down as slow as she could.

"Nice and slow" Said Pedro. William was close to Paulo, then he took the little guy off William and placed him on the seat between him and Pedro.

"Done" Said William and all barked and howled around of happiness, except for William, the pup and the water dogs.

"This was awesome" Said Bianca.

"That was real great, for your first time" Complimented Chase.

"Come on bring the puppy up, he needs a little check up" Told Chester.

"Best by me or by daddy" Suggested Everest.

"Alright" Replied Chester. All went back to the lookout, except for Rocky. He stand there at the outside. He raise one of his ears to hear a sound, he heard a while ago. He then followed the sound to the other side of the hill and kept listening to the sound. He started to bark for a while and waited. He got barked back.  
"Oh no" Replied Rocky sad, then barked back again.

In the lookout.  
"Well done, pups" Complimented Ryder. "You've done all a great job together"

Chester was wearing Marshall's old medical pup pack and checking the pup.

“Ruff, X-Ray” Called Chester, then the X-ray screen came out and Chester screened the pup's body.

“Hmm everything seems good” Said Chester and Everest put her head next to Chester's making him jump.

“Let me see!” Replied Everest and looked at the X-Ray. Marshall also came to look at the screen and saw, that everything was fine.

“Everything's fine honey” Said Marshall and Everest sighed in relieve. Chester pulled the X-Ray back and Everest grabbed her puppy and licked his face.

“Cute” Said Chester.

“Hey you make a good doctor” Complimented Marshall. “Have you already got somebody for that?” Asked Marshall.

“Uh no” Replied Chester. Ryder walked at them.

“I think it wouldn't be bad, if you could also be one, I just need to make another police car, that maybe can also be transformed into an ambulance too”

 

“Alright” Replied Chester.

 

“Come on, your dogs from Bern are definitely great on that” Said Rubble.

“Well I...I’m not really from Bern” Said Chester.

“But you're a Bernese Mountain dog” Said Marshall.

“Yes I know, but I meant by the location”

“Aha” Replied Marshall.

“Then whewe you fwom?” Asked Zuma.

“Some place named Bassersdorf” Answered Chester. “Somewhere else in Switzerland” Said Chester scratching his head.

“Bassewsdowf?” Asked Zuma tilting his head.

“Where exactly?” Asked Rubble.

“I don't know, some farm place I guess” Replied Chester. “And you?”

“Neither did I”

These dogs kept talking and Marshall saw Chase at the outside looking down from the tower. Marshall entered into the balcony and sat down next to Marshall.

 

“Chase?” Asked Marshall. “You're okay?” Asked Marshall.

“I'm fine, I just went out here, because I heard barking of dogs” Explained Chase. Marshall looked down and saw Rocky barking. After a while he got barked back by another dog.

“Wonder, what's going on” Said Marshall.

“Maybe someone needs help” Guessed Chase. Zuma appeared also on the balcony and walked to the shepherd and the dalmatian.

“Hey guys, whewe's Wocky?” Asked Zuma.

“Down there” Responded Chase rolling his eyes down at the ground.

“What's is he doing?” Asked the Labrador and both shrugged their shoulders.

“I don't know” Replied Chase.

“Does any of you recognize the bark, of the other dog, he's barking to?” Asked Marshall.

“Maybe I can” Replied Zuma and put his ear in the air trying to listen to the voice. Chase observed Zuma while Marshall looked down at Rocky doing the twilight bark. Marshall saw Rocky standing up and going hill up to the lookout.

“He's coming back” Said Marshall looking at Zuma and Chase.

“And?” Asked Chase.

“Sounds like his girlfwiend, but I'm not suwe about it”

“We could ask him now, since he's about to come up here” Suggested Marshall.

“Then lets ask” Said Zuma and all walked into the lookout. Rocky arrived at the lookout and entered normally into the room.

“Hey Rocky, where have you been?” Asked Chase.

“I was talking to my girlfriend” Replied Rocky. “By the way, when do we gotta go back home?” Asked Rocky.

“Dude, we just got here” Replied Zuma.

“We haven't even trained them for at least a bit” Said Marshall.

“What's going on Rocky?” Asked Chase.

“Nothing, it's just, just because of my job”

“You sure?” Asked Marshall.

“Sure, I'm saying the truth or do I look like I'm hiding something, that would be ridiculous” Said Rocky sounding nervous.

“Say it again, but looking at Chase” Demanded Marshall and Chase stared at Rocky.

“I'm saying the truth Chase” Chase stared at Rocky for a time. Rocky looked at him starting to sweat.

“Chase, could you stop that?” Asked Rocky.

“Say to me, that it's just because of your job, you two were talking” Asked Chase giving him an eternal stare. Rocky sweated even more and sighed.

“Alright, alright.” Said Rocky. “But please stop staring at me like that”

“So buddy what's wwong?” Asked Zuma.

“So there's these one stray dog, that is feared by a lot of strays at the streets and also by my girlfriend.” Told Rocky.

“Who's that dog?” Asked Marshall.

“He's known as Don Argentino” Replied Rocky. “He's an Argentinian dog, Rottweiler and Pit bull mix. He's a real dangerous dog. He rules the most of the streets in and on the outside of Vancouver. Many strays are afraid of him and left the streets there and tried to find a new place.” Explained Rocky.

“And what happened then?” Asked Zuma.

“Most of the strays work at the recycling yard with me and Don Argentino found it out and now he wants me and if I don't show up he will hurt Thunder.”

“Who's that?” Asked Chase.

“My girlfriend” Replied Rocky.

“I thought her name was T” Told Marshall.

“No, we just call her T, because of....”

“Wait, why does he want to talk with you?” Asked Chase.

“I don't know, but I really need to talk with him or he will hurt her”

“Rocky, we need to warn my pals at the police station about that” Suggested Chase.

“No Chase, I need to handle that by myself”

“Hey, we're your friends, we're definitely not going to let you do this alone, not even Ryder” Said Marshall.

“But, what If he hurts you?” Asked Rocky.

“Hey where not alone” Said Chase.

“We awe seven along with Everest, eight, if we count Tracker with” Explained Zuma.

“Seventeen, if we would bring the rookies with” Told Chase.

“And 21, if we count the other rookies of Everest and Tracker” Added Marshall.

“We would win a fight against him” Said Zuma.

“All as a team together” Said Marshall.

“Yeah and even if we only were four, going along with Rubble and Tracker, we would have a chance in beating him”

“I hope your guys are sure about, what you say” Said Rocky unsure.

“Believe in us Wocky, we can make it all together” Said Zuma, then Rocky smiled a little bit.

“Thank you guys” Said Rocky and gave Zuma a hug. Chase smiled at seeing them sharing a hug and sat down. Behind him Skye walked up and sat next to him.

“Hey” Greeted Skye.

“Hi Skye“ Greeted Chase smiling.

“Have you already planned with Avery and the others, when you would train?” Asked Skye.

“No, not yet” Responded Chase. “Why?” Asked Chase.

“In case, if you would train them in the morning, like me, we could spend the afternoons together, maybe visit some locations here like the pet park, what do you think?” Asked Skye smiling at him.

“I could manage it to make it in the morning” Answered Chase thoughtless.

“Great, are you also thinking about tomorrow?” Asked Skye and Chase nodded.

“Sure, it's better to start right tomorrow, then later”

“The sooner the better” Said Skye giggling.

“Oh boy” Replied Chase by hearing Skye's delicate sweet voice.

“What's up Chase?” Asked Marshall and Chase got shocked and locked back at Marshall.

“Nothing!” Shouted Chase out. Marshall laughed.

“I heard it” Said Marshall. “Don't worry, I won't tell it anyone” Said Marshall and Chase sighed in relief.

“Good” Said Chase and walked away. “I'll be right back, I need to go behind a tree”

“Fine” Replied Marshall, then Rocky and Zuma looked at Marshall.

“Does he still...” Asked Rocky.

“Yep” Replied Marshall.

“I can't believe he still hasn't asked Skye on a date out ow anything” Said Zuma.

“He needs professional help” Said Marshall.

“Yeah” Agreed Zuma.


	7. Training

A day later in the morning all pups and dogs were sleeping in the lookout on pet beds, Ryder had gotten from his girlfriend's store. All were a little too much near to each other with their beds due to the space in the room.

Chase was already awake and walked at Chester, Avery and Milo, who were near from each other.  
"Wake up guys, its your first training day" Said Chase and Chester woke up first.

"Good morning Adventure Bay!" Shouted Chester jumping up. He noted Avery and Milo sleeping.  
"Wake up, we got out first training day! Said Chester waking then instead, the others up.  
Oh Chester" Said William as he woke up. "Don't be so loud"  
"Sorry guys" Apologized Chester embarrassed.  
"Anyway, are we the only ones training this morning?" Asked Avery.  
"Skye's going to train me this morning" Told Bianca.  
"Marshall is going to train me this morning too" Told the white pointer looking at a yawning Marshall.

"I would have preferred in the afternoon, but I leaved it for her" Explained Marshall looking at a sleeping husky.  
"Anyway, at least today you had to train Ash in the morning anyway, because of Alaska and Antarctica only come at the afternoon." Told the doberman.  
"Come Marshall, when done it's done" Told Chase. Skye walked by them along with Bianca.  
"Guys, do you stay here in the near?" Asked Skye.  
"I planned in going at the train station with them" Told Chase. "Why?"  
"It's just in case something occurs, I could call help" Explained Skye.  
"Well, it depends, where are you going to train?"  
"We could all be near at each other at the train station. I also need to ask the owner for permission to do any fire or anything that Ash can train manage all that" Suggested Marshall.  
"Sounds like a good idea" Answered Chase.  
"Yeah" Agreed Skye.  
"So then lets roll!" Said Marshall and all ran into the slide. Bianca and Skye entered first, then were followed by Chase, Marshall, Milo, Ash, Avery and Chester, being the last one.   
"Yay" Replied Bianca.  
"Hahaha, ruff, ruff," Barked Skye.  
"Woohoo!" Yelled Chase.  
"Auuuh" Howled Marshall.  
"Geronimo!" Called Milo out.  
"Yippie!" Called Avery and Ash.  
"Yeehaa!" Barked Chester sliding on his belly all way down. At the end he got surprised by seeing all standing there in the way and tried to use his back legs to brake, but he flew out and landed on all.  
"Whops" Replied Chester standing with his butt over Marshall's face. All raised their eyes at Chester.  
"Hehe" Giggled Chester embarrassed.  
"You know what to do with that big fat tail?" Sang Marshall and Chester wagged his scruffy tail.  
"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle" Sang Chester and all laughed at both class clowns.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skye was standing on the grass and observing Bianca running with the wings on her back. Bianca jumped and took off in the air.   
"Good and now try to make a few curves" Demanded Skye and Bianca tried to make the curves and made it good"  
"Good and now do a knife flight" Demanded Skye.  
"What is that?" Asked Bianca.  
"You fly with one wing up and the other one down." Explained Skye and Bianca tried so and she succeeded.  
"Great and now a looping"   
Bianca made a looping going backwards.  
"Woahhh"   
"Keep turning, keep turning" Said Skye and the white terrier did so and came on horizontally position again.  
"Yay, I did it"  
"Great and now come and land here on the ground" Demanded Skye and Bianca turned around flying down and landed on her four paws.  
"Great job" Applauded Skye clapping with her paws.

“Go Milo, go Milo” Cheered Avery and Chester while Milo was chasing Chase over the train wagons, that were at the train station. Chase jumped from train wagon to train wagon running away from Milo, who had the job to catch him.

“It's kind of complicated as I expected” Said Milo from hopping around.

“Less talking and more running” Said Chase and Milo kept running and at one wagon he calculated the jump wrong and fell down.

“Woah!” Replied Milo and landed on the bottom. Chase jumped down and walked at Milo.

“You're alright?” Asked Chase and Milo nodded.

“Yeah, I'm fine” Replied Milo.

“So, who's next?” Asked Chase and Chester volunteered himself for him.

“Alright, so you see me..” Replied Chase and looked around for anything, then found a stone as large as Chase's paw. “Let's pretend this is a jewel and I stole it from a jewelry store. You hunt me down, until you got the jewel and me”

“Alright” Said Chester and Chase quickly ran off.

“Hey wait!” Called Chester and ran behind Chase.

“Go Chester!” Called Milo. Chester ran behind Chase, then they ran over the railroad, where the trains pass trough. Chase ran faster, than Chester and on the way he tried to kick a few stones at Chester.

  
“Hey! That's not fair” Complained Chester trying to dodge from the flying stones.

“I know, but you got to expect that from someone, who's escaping. He will do everything to make the others loose.”

“Oh right”

“Come, it will go fine” Said Chase and kept running.

“Alright sir” Said Chester and kept pursuing him. This time Chase didn't throw stones at him, but instead he crawled under a train wagon and ran on the other side.

“Oh” Replied Chester and went under the wagon and left on the other side seeing Chase running up. Chester gave speed to catch Chase up, then the German shepherd jumped into a wagon and left on another open door, followed by Chester. Chase went around the wagon, then under the train again and on the other side he noted on an next standing wagon a ladder and climbed it up, then sat there. Chester crawled under the train, Chase just came a second ago and looked at the sides.

“Chase?” Asked Chester looking around. He saw nobody and ran the way up looking to both sides for any clue of Chase. Chase observed Chester and sighed.

 

Marshall observed Ash extinguishing the fire of a burning old and unused commode.

 

“Going good” Said Ash and Marshall nodded.

 

“After you finish that, we go try to save a cat from a tree or something else. We see that later”

 

“Alright Marshall”

 

After the morning was over, Ryder was filling all the dog bowls with food. Jake was there with the two Alaskan Malamutes in the lookout.

  
“You got some really fluffy puppies over there” Said Jake petting Everest on the head.

“Thank you Jake” Replied Everest and licked his face.

 

The two Malamutes were looking at the big screen of the lookout. Pedro and Paulo were showing a diashow of a few pictures Ryder had took from the new PAW Patrol.

 

“Here is Avery and William fighting about a sausage” Told Paulo and changed picture. “Here we are at the beach.”

 

In the picture Pedro was sitting and looking into the camera while Paulo was panting having a smile on his face.

 

“This was a group race on the water, he had to swim a mile and I had to swim a mile and we reached second place” Told Pedro.

 

“Cool” Replied the Malamutes. Everest showed up and looked at the girls.

 

“Between, sorry if I ask, but who is who again?” Asked Everest.

 

“I'm Alaska and this is my sister Antarctica” Replied the dog, who wore a white collar. Antarctica wore an aquamarine colored dog tag with snow flakes on it.

 

“Alright, now I know it better” Said Everest. “Between love that dog tag” Said Everest looking at Antarctica's collar.

 

“Thanks” Responded Antarctica.

 

The elevator of the lookout arrived at the top and Chase and the other three police recruits entered into the room.

 

“What a morning” Said Milo and sat down.

 

“It was just our first day, we will get routine if we do this more often” Said Avery and sat down next to him.

 

“Yeah guys, I had at the beginning also problems, but after a while it will go away” Said Chase. Chester walked next to Chase and poked him.

 

“Uhm Chase?” Asked Chester.

 

“What is it Chester?” Asked Chase.

 

“How do you think I was?” Asked Chester tilting his head.

 

“Well, you were....” Said Chase looking into Chester's happy and wide open eyes. “good...”

 

“Really?” Asked Chester. “You sure?” Asked Chester.

 

“Sure, we all just need a few more training lessons and we will become better”

 

“Awesome!” Exclaimed Chester jumping, making the Malamutes look at him.

 

“Who's this weirdo?” Asked Antarctica.

 

“I don't know, but he's kind of cute” Said Alaska.

 

Skye and Marshall arrived with the elevator up, then entered into the room along with their students.

 

"Hey guys" Greeted Skye.

"Skye look, those are my students" Introduced Everest.

"Are they also Huskies?" Asked Skye surprised.

"No they are Alaskan Malamutes"

"Their fur pattern looks close to yours"

"Yeah, I know Skye" Said Everest. Chase walked at Marshall.

"How was the day?" Asked Chase.

"Good, Ash managed almost everything better than me at the first time" Responded Marshall smiling. "And yours?"

"Different from each discipline, some went good, some not so good"

"Who was the best?" Asked Marshall.

"I find Milo was the best" Responded Chase. "Hes the ideal police dog for us"

"And the worst?" Asked Marshall.

"Well uh...I wouldn't say worse"

"Sure, who was the third best?" Asked Marshall.

"Probably Chester, I think he's kind of too obsessed with trying to be a police dog or be better in anything than the others"

"Oh" Replied Marshall.

"So, are your going to do something today?" Asked Chase.

"Watch my pups and you?" Asked Marshall, then Skye showed up.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Asked Skye.

"I just asked Chase, what he was going to do today" Responded Marshall.

"He was about to go out for a walk with me" Told Skye. "Right, Chase?"

"Yes, sure" Responded Chase. "When do we go?" Asked Chase.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chase and Skye were both walking and passing by the beach of Adventure Bay.

“Chase, look at all the people having fun down at the beach” Told Skye, then Chase looked along with Skye at the beach to see a few people playing volleyball, soccer or running around.

“There are a lot of people” Replied Chase.

“Way more, then usually.

“Uh hum” Agreed Chase and both kept going forwards.

  
"Adventure Bay has really changed a lot during the time we were away" Said Chase.  
"Sure" Agreed Skye. "By the way, Ryder took the most of us out from Vancouver, you too?" Asked Skye.  
"Yeah, I live in the police station of Vancouver near the K-9 training school."  
"So since you were there and I at the Vancouver airport, why haven't we seen each other yet?" Asked Skye.  
"I cant answer that, I've been real busy with work and the only one I saw yet, was always Marshall" Answered Chase.  
"I saw him once at the airport, but he was too busy with his other dalmatian mates"  
"What was on that day?" Asked Chase. "Bomb alarm?"  
"It was, but it turned out, it was a joke" Responded Skye.  
"I think I was there too on that day"  
"Unbelievable we lived for months in the same place without knowing it" Told Skye.   
"Well now we now it"  
"Yes, but will we be able to visit each other?" Asked Skye and Chase thought about and shook his head.  
"I'm so busy at the station, I think that would only work, when I would live with one of the police officers at home."  
"My one owner works at the FBI, maybe he could one day get you"  
"I think they wont give me or any other dog away"  
"Damn" Said Skye sad.  
"Yeah" Agreed Chase and looked down. Skye looked at Chase then thought on something.  
"Hey come lets keep walking and look for anything new" Suggested Skye.  
"Sure" Said Chase walking along with Skye further.  
"So uh did you plan anything for tomorrow?" Asked Chase.  
"Only to train Bianca and you?" Asked Skye.  
"The same with the boys"  
"We could go tomorrow at the beach, what do you think?" Asked Skye and both disappeared walking through the pet park.

 _ **la la la la la la**  
_ Skye smacked Chase's butt, then ran away. Chase saw the cockapoo running away, while laughing. Chase got, what she wanted to do and chased her through the park to catch her.

_**la la la la la la....** _

_Ryder was working on the motor of the truck and as he came out he accidentally bumped his head on the door. He scratched at the part he got hit, then took his phone to call somebody._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rocky was explaining William for the thousand time, that he ordered all the various bottles, papers, cartons, glasses, fruits and newspaper in the wrong container. William then looked at a rotten banana and put it into a gray small container, that was for mixed stuff only. Rocky face palmed, because William did it wrong again, but the right one was right next to this container, in the green color and with a painting of several fruits.

 

_**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

 

Pedro and Paulo were diving down under the sea to the turned off hovercraft of Zuma. Zuma sat there and waited for them to appear. Both jumped out and landed equally on the vehicle. Both yelled, that they won, but they got into a fight about that. Zuma just watched confused at both water dogs fighting with each other.

 

_**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

 

Marshall observed his pups playing together in the lookout with a small tennis ball. A pup kicked the ball, making it fly into the slide and rolled down. All pups were sad and one of them, a small husky ran at the slide, then slide down. Marshall looked shocked and ran into the slide, also sliding down and as he arrived he landed in his firetruck, where he found his son sitting. Marshall laughed and gave him a lick on the face.

 

_**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

 

Rubble observed Annabelle driving the bulldozer and transporting a few boxes in the shovel. She placed them under the tree, then Rubble jumped to talk to her and suddenly a spider was walking on the wheel of the vehicle and Rubble got scared and jumped off. Annabelle laughed and then a mouse appeared, making Annabelle squeal.

 

_**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

 

Katie was messing the body size of Chester with a measuring tape. She wrote down, the measures and did the same to the brown terrier of the gang.

 

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chase sat in front of the Paw Patroller truck looking at the moon. Marshall appeared and sat down next to him, then the dalmatian spoke to the shepherd.

 

_**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

 

Chase sat for a while alone, then Skye showed up by him and asked him, if he was going to stay at the outside. Chase told her, he would get later in, then she made her way to the truck.

 

_**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

 

Skye taught Bianca again how to maneuver in the air with the wings and she got better and better.

 

Marshall observed his student Ash, saving one of his pups from a tree near the lookout. Everest then appeared and by seeing her pup on the tree she felt unconscious. Marshall looked back as he heard something and saw his mate lying there.

 

_**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

 

William was recycling all items, Rocky has given him and the terrier got everything right and got a high five from Rocky.

 

_**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

 

At the Beach Zuma and Pedro were observing Paulo pulling out a woman from the water, then Pedro walked at the woman and tried to do the thirty chest compression with his paws. Paulo opened the woman's mouth with his paw and was about to do the kiss of life, but the woman opened her eyes and saw Paulo and gave out a scream, making him twitch back then Pedro looked at him and laughed. Paulo looked at Pedro angry for a while, but then laughed at the situation too.

 

_**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

 

Everest observed Antarctica save Alaska from a fake avalanche made out of all the pup beds and pillows. Antarctica pulled Alaska out and she stood up. Everest talked to them, then Chester walked by with Avery and Milo, all wearing their new police uniforms. All their uniform looked the same as the one from Chase. Milo wore as the only one a police hat and had three chevrons. Avery had two and Chester only one. Antarctica and Alaska admired the three, then they turned around at the girls and tried to look cool. Avery stood on his hind legs and crossed his front paws, Milo stood on all his four and gave the girls a regular look and Chester stand on three legs and leaned with the fourth on Milo's back. The girls giggled and checked the guys uniform.

_**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

 

Bianca flew over Adventure Bay and Skye told her what she had to look for, while she was up there.

_**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

 

Rubble was digging a hole in front of a tree and he heard a noise and looked around. He looked up and saw a cute little tabby on the tree. He looked up shocked, then behind him appeared Annabelle and parked in front of the tree and lifted the shovel up. Annabelle looked at Rubble and he gave her the green light, then she jumped at the shovel and helped the kitty into it. Rubble sat on the bulldozer and pulled the shovel down. He jumped down at the kitty and Annabelle and the kitty gave both a hug.

 

_**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

 

Chase sat on the grass and in his mind he saw himself running with Skye in love through a cornfield. Skye looked out on the cornfield waiting for Chase and under her Chase came with his head and lifted her up, so that she sat on his head. She giggled and gave him a kiss on the head.

 

_**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

 

Chester poked Chase on the back and he came out from the dream shaking his head and noted him along with Avery and Milo. Chase stood up and called them to come with him.

 

_**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

 

All observed Avery commanding the cars in the streets easily, then a family of ducks appeared, that wanted to cross the streets. Avery lifted his paw to make all vehicles stop, then demanded the mother duck with her ducklings to cross the road.

 

_**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

 

William was helping Rocky put his material from the lessons back in the green pup house. Rocky gave William a compliment about his effort from that day and left. William observed Rocky, who went downhill and started to bark again. William still hasn't got, why he was doing that almost every night.

 

_**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

 

All former and new Paw Patrol members were at the outside doing all a campfire together. All dogs went to sleep, except for Skye and Everest. Skye walked to Everest and her pups and talked with her for a while.

 

Skye then lied down and looked into the direction of a certain brown shepherd dog. She smiled and closed her eyes.

 

_**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

 

Many days later...

 

Rocky sat down at the hill listening to a barking dog from another place.

 

“Oh no!” Called Rocky shocked.

 


	9. First Date

Chase sat along with Marshall in the front of the lookout.

"I've been wondering, if I should ask her out or something" Said Chase.

"Haven't you done that, the last eight days?" Asked Marshall.

"Yeah, but I meant something like a date"

"Oh a date"

"Yeah, but uh how should I ask her out?"

"Hmm ask her something like, ask her to go out diner with you or to watch the sunset, or both, that would be a good idea" Suggested Marshall. "What do you think?" Asked Marshall and Chase thought about it.  
"Where could I just go for a dinner?" Chase and placed his paw under his chin.  
"Maybe at Mr Porter?" Asked Marshall. A gray dog ran at them and broke with his hind legs before crashing into them.   
"Guys, something terrible happened at my workplace!" Exclaimed Rocky nervously.  
"What?" Asked Chase and Marshall.  
"One of my work mates, a dog named az-uz, he got killed by Don Argentino!"   
"Whaaa?" Asked Marshall having a wide open jaw.  
"Oh no"  
"Yeah and he told if I don't appear back at the yard in the next days, he will kill T and all the others one by one"

“That's horrible” Said Marshall.

“We won't let this happen Rocky” Said Chase. “We promise”

“But, when should we go?” Asked Rocky.

“I don't know, we could ask Ryder about it” Suggested Marshall.

“No, I'm not pulling Ryder into this, what if he gets hurt?” Asked Rocky.

“Then, should we make a plan and maybe ask others for help” Suggested Chase. “The more help we got, the better it is to catch Don Argentino”

“Yeah, we could even use our old pup packs for the job” Said Rocky.

“Yeah, yours Chase and maybe yours too Rocky” Said Marshall. From the lookout a helicopter took off and passed over the three dogs.

“Yay, I'm on a mission again” Replied Bianca looking down at the dogs.

“That's great B” Yelled Marshall at her on the copter. She nodded and left. A police car and a firetruck left the lookout too and passed by the pups.

“Finally my first mission!” Yelled Chester, followed by a howl, driving with the police car. “Auuu!”

Chase giggled by seeing Chester having fun on driving.

“Does he got a driving license for that?” Asked Marshall observing Chester's driving.

“No, but do you?” Asked Chase and Marshall looked back at his friend.

“Uh...” Replied Marshall, then Chase and Rocky laughed together. Marshall joined them later too, then Everest showed up along with Skye.

“Hey guys” Greeted both.

“Hey” Greeted Rocky and Chase.

“Hi honey” Greeted Marshall. “How are the pups?” Asked Marshall.

“I thought you were watching them” Said Everest raising her eyebrow.

“Oh right” Replied Marshall embarrassed. “You know...” Said Marshall walking backwards. “We're playing hide and seek and then Rocky showed up... and I forgot I was about to look for them!” Replied Marshall and ran off as fast as the roadrunner away. Everest shook her head.

“I knew it was better to stay back in Vancouver” Said Everest.

“No Everest, it was a good idea to come here too” Said Skye.

“Yeah” Agreed Rocky.

“We know Marshall is a bit of a not real responsible dog, but he sure cares really, really much about you and the pups” Said Chase.

“Sure I believe that guys”

“Come, he will learn day after day in improving his father skills, not everyone is born as a good father, right?” Asked Skye Chase and Rocky.

“Sure” Replied Chase.

“I don't know” Replied Rocky neutral.

“What's wrong?” Asked Everest.

“Oh it's nothing” Said Rocky looking a bit sad.

“Come Rocky, I know there's something wrong” Said Everest.

“Yeah, don't want to see my eternal stare, don't you?” Asked Chase and Rocky rolled his eyes at him, then sighed.

“Fine, a few months ago I became father of two little pups” Admitted Rocky.

“What and I thought I was the only one from the group to have children?” Said Everest surprised.

“But, why you're sad about it?” Asked Skye.

“They....they were born dead...” Replied Rocky.

“Oh no” Replied Everest.

“What happened?” Asked Skye.

“I don't know, it just happened. I know, they were all brought along with the mother to the vet and he figured out, that she has problems with her uterus, then they had to remove it with a surgery.”

“That's so awful” Said Chase sad.

“Yeah” Replied Rocky having his ears down. “It was her biggest wish in becoming a mother, but then yeah....it happened.”

“My condolences” Said Skye and Rocky looked at her and gave a little smile.

“Mine too” Said Everest.

“Mines too Rocky” Said Chase. All were in silence for a while and Everest thought on her pups.

“I'm going to see, if Marshall found my puppies, see you guys later” Said Everest and left. Rocky looked at Chase and Skye sitting in front of him and had a idea. He blinked an eye at Chase, making Chase tilt his head.

“Oh wait Everest, I'm coming with you” Said Rocky and followed her.

“Wait, where's he going?” Asked Chase watching Rocky leave.

“Maybe to help her” Replied Skye and Chase look at a smiling Skye. Chase looked at her and thought on Marshall's advice.

“Skye, can I ask you something?” Asked Chase.

“Sure” Replied Skye and Chase took a deep breath.

“So uh, this is probably now the wrong moment to ask you that, but uh...would you like to....uh...” Chase looked at Skye and lost the words out of his nervousness.

“ _Why is asking someone on a date so difficult?”_ Thought Chase.

“Go out?” Asked Skye and Chase nodded.

“Where?” Asked Skye.

“Mr Porter's restaurant”

“For a dinner?” Asked Skye and Chase nodded again.

“Yes” Replied the German shepherd.

“Great!” Replied Skye. “I've never been invited by anyone for a dinner”

“Really?” Asked Chase. “That's great.....uhm great, that, that, that's your first time...I mean...uh...” Stuttered Chase making Skye giggle.

“Don't worry, I get it” Replied Skye. “And when is that dinner?” Asked Skye.

“Today, sounds great” Replied Chase.

“Alright, this afternoon”

“Yeah, uh....I come and get you....well, sort of, we're in the same place”

“Sure, come, when it's time” Replied Skye and turned around to leave Chase back. Chase observed Skye leaving and raised his paw up, in victory.

“YES!” Replied Chase excited. “Now I need to think on, what to do after the dinner” Said Chase and walked the hill down. “Watching the sunset would be great, thought”

At the pet park, there was a dark skinned woman standing in front of a tree looking up to a chicken standing at a stick from the tree.

Chester and Chase from the Paw Patrol appeared and stopped in front of the woman.  
"There's no need to fear, the Paw Patrol is here" Replied Chester jumping out of the car along with Ash.  
"Oh nice to finally met the new members" Said the woman.

"You're Mayor Goodway, right?" Asked Chester.  
"Now its Ms Goodway, I can turn president just in 2 years back again" Replied the woman.  
"Ah cool" Said Chester and looked up the three along with Ash.   
"How did that chicken land on the tree?" Asked Ash.  
"That's Chickaletta, Mayor Goodways pet" Replied Chester.   
"Where do you know that?" Asked Ash.  
"I saw a short video, before being recruited to a Paw Patrol member of her and it showed her chicken"  
"Interesting"  
"Alright, lets help the chicken out of the tree" Said Chester and jumped on the police car and threw a few cones in the air. They landed all in the ground lying down with the head, making Ash tilt his head.  
"What was the idea?" Asked Ash.  
"This looked by Chase easier" Said Chester and jumped down and placed them one by one around the two cars.  
"He has got lots of training" Replied Ash. "Stop thinking, that you are like him"

"I'm not thinking on that" Mumbled Chester. "I'm just trying to be a good police dog"  
"Alright" Said Ash and pulled the ladder of the truck up at the tree, then climbed them up.  
"You're doing it good" Said Chester, then Ash arrived at the top, where Chickaletta sat.  
"Hey, I'm Ash" Said Ash and reached his paw at the chicken. "Need a paw?" Asked Ash and the chicken jumped on Ash's head and sat down.  
"Alright, I got you" Replied Ash and walked the stairs down, until he was on the back if his truck.  
"Thank you so much!" Exclaimed Goodway and took her chicken.  
"No problem" Said Ash.  
"We just did our job" Said Chester.  
"Thank you so much...uh... what are your names?" Asked Miss Goodway.  
"I'm Chester and this is Ash" Replied Chester.  
"Thank you so much Chester and Ash" Replied the woman and pet both dogs on their heads.

At the lookout in the afternoon Chase was looking himself at a mirror.

“Tonight is the night” Said Chase. “You're going out with your crush on a date” Said Chase to the mirror. “You're going to ask her tonight out to see the sunset and then you will tell her how you fell and with a bit luck, she likes you back”

“Nervous for your first date?” Asked the Dalmatian.

“A bit” Replied Chase and looked at Marshall.

“Come, it will go fine” Said Marshall and pet Chase's back. Both walked at the elevator and went down. They walked towards the Paw Patroller, where they did slept for the last days.

“She must be there with Everest” Told Marshall and walked into the truck along with Chase. Both looked at a corner to see Everest lying with her pups on a dog bed cuddling. Skye sat there looking at them, then turned her head around to see the dalmatian and the shepherd.

“Already here Chase?” Asked Skye and he nodded.

“Sure, shall we go?” Asked Chase and she nodded.

“Yes, sure” Replied Skye and walked to him. Before both left the truck Chase raised his paw showing Skye the door of the door and she got, we wanted to let her go out first.

“That's sweet” Replied Skye and left the truck, followed by Chase.

“Do you think this will go fine?” Asked Marshall.

“Sure” Responded Everest. “Why shouldn't it?” Asked Everest and Marshall sat down next to her.

“I got the feeling, something will happen” Answered Marshall. “I don't know”

“Come, it will go fine” Replied Everest. “Maybe it has to take a little bit more time, but it will go great, don't worry” Said Everest and looked along with Marshall to the exit of the truck.

“I guess you're right” Said Marshall and lied down next to her and their puppies. Everest stomach grumbles.

“Oh you're hungry?” Asked Marshall.

“Like a wolf” Replied Everest.

“It sounded more like the water dispenser at the lunch room of our fire station, when someone is taking water from it” Said Marshall making Everest giggle, then she gave him a lick on his face.


	10. Beautiful Evening

Chase and Skye arrived at the cafe restaurant and met Mr Porter at the entrance. **  
** "Hi Mr Porter, do you remember us?" Asked Chase and he took a look at him and Skye. **  
** "Oh you're from the Paw Patrol!" Replied Mr Porter surprised. "How you're doing?" Asked Mr Porter and shook Chase and Skye's paw. **  
** "Were fine" Replied Skye. "And you?" **  
** "Great, what can I do for one of my favorite pups?" Asked Mr Porter.  
"I thought about going out to diner with Skye and is it possible for us here?" Asked Chase.  
"Oh you're and your mademoiselle got a rendezvous together?" Asked Mr Porter.  
"Yeah....uh sure." Replied Chase unsure, to Mr Porters badly pronounced french words.  
"Right..." Replied a red blushing cockapoo. Chase looked at her and blushed too, as he saw her red cheeks.  
"Alright, let me see, if I can arrange you two a place" Said Mr Porter and entered into the cafe.  
"So uh what do you want to eat?" Asked Chase.  
"I have no idea" Replied Skye and looked at the menu but board. "Why don't you choose something for us?" Asked the cockapoo girl.  
"Alright, I can do that" Responded Chase. He looked into the restaurant and saw a large flat screen TV showing a movie about two dogs eating spaghetti. The male one was a gray schnauzer and the female was a creme and brown colored Cocker.   
"I think spaghetti would be a good choice" Suggested Chase and Skye nodded.  
"Why not, I love it" Replied Skye making Chase smile.  
Mr Porter showed up and called the two to follow him. Both followed him to the other side of the house at the outside, where they're were a few half cut water barrels on the bottom covered with red table clothes and in the middle a jar with small salami sticks.  
"Wow" Replied Skye along with Chase by looking at the place.  
"This is special for any pet from here or from outside the place." Explained Mr Porter. "Need a bench?" Asked Mr Porter and the dogs looked at each other.  
"I don't mind sitting on the ground, I'm already used to it" Told Skye to Chase.  
"Same" Replied Chase.  
"Alright, have you already read there the menu or..."  
"Sure" Replied Skye. "We both want spaghetti"   
"Sure, spaghetti with meatballs, right?"   
"Uh?" Asked Chase looking at Skye and she nodded.  
"Yes" Replied Chase and Mr Porter left them alone and went back to the house.

 

Both sat down looking to each other in front of the barrel.

“So how's going with the training?” Asked Skye.

“Fine, they're making really good process” Responded Chase. “And what about Bianca?”

“She's doing great!” Replied Skye. “She's almost as good as I”

“Wow, that's great”

“Uh hu” Nodded Skye and a scent passed over the two pups and a service man passed by and delivered to a couple, which was a white Pomeranian and a white Jack Russel.

 

“Seems delicious” Said Skye and licked her mouth.

“We will get something delicious too” Told Chase and he started to sniff for many various smells.

“What do you smell more?” Asked Skye and Chase tried to recognize all the scents around him.

 

“I smell.....fries....cod...chicken....salmon....and this....is cat fur...” Said Chase, then sneezed.

 

“Bless you” Replied Skye. “Your allergies are still there”

 

“They're for the whole life, sadly” Said Chase and put his nose up again to sniff. “But this scent here is new” Said Chase and kept sniffing. “It's smells....kind of....natural....not food related...:” Said Chase pulling his nose's smell force up, to recognize it better. Chase went on his four legs and followed the smell until Skye's butt.

 

“Huh?” Asked Chase and realized, he was standing behind Skye.

“Uh....” Replied Chase blushing.

“Oh, did you just smell my...” Asked Skye.

“Your perfume is really good, it's real special” Said Chase nervously and came back to his place.. “It's pretty natural.”

“Oh no” Responded Skye shaking her head. “I'm not wearing any perfume”

“Oh so that was a little fart....oh what the.....” Replied Chase shocked.

“A what?” Asked Skye surprised.

 

“ _Oh gosh, I just said one of the things, I should never say to a girl on a date, what do I do!”_ Thought Chase anxious.

 

“Are you okay?” Asked Skye tilting her head.

 

“.....That scent. I have never have knew before. Well you know smelled.” Said Chase in an honest and nervously way.

 

“Oh you mean, that smell, you thought it was my....”

 

“Yeah, sorry, I just found it awkward, where my nose just landed” Answered Chase placing his paws on the table, then passed his paw on his head, to clean up some sweat, he has gotten about the situation.

 

“Oh you know, that's probably, because I'm having one of those _girl things_ “ Said Skye to Chase.

 

“Uh...what girl things?” Asked Chase tilting his head.

 

“I'm on heat Chase” Replied Skye smiling.

 

“Oh uh....should have knew that” Replied Chase “Y'know, I never smelled a dog on heat before....” Admitted Chase and all the other dogs and animals looked at him in shock. He looked at the others and tilt his head.

 

“I don't blame you for that” Said Skye and placed her paw on his. Chase noted, that Skye's paw was on his and stared to wag with his tail. “Don't worry” Said Skye making Chase smile very bright at her.

 

“I know that” Said Chase and kept smiling at her. Mr Porter appeared with a dish of spaghetti in one hand and french fries in another.

 

“Looks like our meal is here” Said Skye and Chase looked at the guy coming from the door and inside the room, where the TV was he saw the two dogs from the movie before eating together a spaghetti string and suddenly the dogs lips met each other. Chase smirked at the scene and imagined it with himself and Skye happen.

 

“I'll be bringing yours too, sir” Said Mr Porter and Chase shook his head and looked at Skye sitting in front of a spaghetti and meatballs dish.

 

“Is he bringing up two?” Asked Chase.

 

“Yeah, why?” Asked Skye.

 

“Uh....nothing....I just thought it was only one...” Said Chase and sat down avoiding eye contact with Skye. She tilt her head and looked into the inside of the café and saw the movie of the two dogs eating spaghetti and got it, why he was disappointed about this.

 

Later both were enjoying eating their spaghetti and Skye had only a meatball and a bit of spaghetti on his dish, while Chase had two.

 

“Those meatballs are the best in the world” Said Skye. “Too bad, I ate almost all” Said Skye and grabbed a bit spaghetti with her mouth and ate it. Chase looked down at his plate and thought about, what she said.

 

“Uh Skye, if you want I could give you my last meatballs” Said Chase and pushed his plate to Skye's.

 

“Oh no, keep them for you” Replied Skye. “Really”

 

“Or take at least one” Suggested Chase. “I really don't mind that”

 

“Alright” Said Skye and as she was about to bite on the meat, she looked at Chase and had a plan. She took the meatball and threw it up and it landed on her nose.

 

“Wow” Replied Chase. She hold the ball on the top of her nose and balanced it. She then kicked it with the nose up and catches it with her mouth and ate it.

 

“Great trick, Skye!” Complimented Chase and she bowed down.

 

“Wanna try?” Asked Skye.

 

“I could” Said Chase and tried to take his meat ball on his nose and balanced it on the nose. He was doing it fine, then he decided to throw it up, in the air and it flew up in Skye's way, He shrieked and jumped on to catch the meatball. He had successes, but then he landed on the table and got dirty by the spaghetti sauce.

 

“Oh...” Replied Chase and Skye giggled.

 

“It was not bad thought, for the first time” Said Skye and Chase went down from the table.

 

“Gotta clean myself up” Told Chase passing his paw on the sauce, but now it got more messier, than before.

 

“Maybe you got to take a shower thought” Said Skye.

 

“And I wanted to invite you then to see the sunset with me...” Said Chase and Skye looked at him.

 

“Really?” Asked Skye. “That's so sweet” Replied Skye and Chase looked at her.

 

“You wanna come?” Asked Chase surprised.

 

“Why not, it will be amazing” Replied Skye looking at him. Chase then decided to agree with Skye.

 

“Sure, let's met at the beach and I will go now home and take a shower”

 

“Deal” Replied Skye.

 

“ _Hope this time, I will have success”_ Thought Chase.

 

\--------

 

Chase was at the pet perlor and was being washed by Katie.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't make any reservation"   
"No problem Chase, I just took you in, because I know it was really needed" Replied Katie with a giggle. " What happened to you, to be full of bolognese sauce?" Asked Katie.  
"Well Skye showed me a trick with a meatball and as I tried, I failed and this happened then" Replied Chase.  
"Were you two on a date?" Asked Katie and Chase blushed.  
"How do you know, that was a date?" Asked Chase.  
"Oh sorry I wasn't supposed to ask that" Responded Katie embarrassed. "You know, Skye was here today and told me about it "  
"Oh and did she say anything special about me?" Asked Chase and Katie smile.  
"Chase, you really seem to be interested at her"  
"Uh....how do you know that?" Asked Chase surprised.  
"She had much girl talk with me or Everest" Explained Katie.  
"And that means?"  
"I know she said, I shouldn't tell it to anybody, but she likes you too"   
Chase blushed.  
"You're sure?" Asked Chase looking hopefully at the girl.  
"Yes, Chase come your two are now grown up, its time for you to tell her how you feel"  
"But what if she rejects me?" Asked Chase unsure.  
"Chase, she's been dreaming about that everyday of you asking her out, why should she reject it?" Asked Katie and Chase thought about it.  
"Katie you're right, I've been hiding this for too long, its time for me to tell it to her" Said Chase and jumped out of the bath tub.  
"Thanks for the advice" Replied Chase and shook his body to get his fur alright.  
"Wait, I can use my hairdryer to dry your fur faster" Suggested Katie and went into another room.  
"Come, we don't have so much time!"

\--------  
Near the time of the sunset Skye was at the outside of the lookout sitting.   
"Skye!" Called the dalmatian. "Wanna go with us to the pet park?" Asked Marshall, who was there with Everest and their pups.  
"No, thank you I've already got plans to do" Replied Skye and Marshall nodded.  
"See you later Skye" Told Everest and the family kept walking. Skye looked at the family and a pup passed under Marshall and jumped at his face. Skye smiled and observed the pups holding onto his fathers snout. Marshall lied his pup down and tickled him on his belly. Skye closed her eyes and opened it again and saw Chase doing the tickling on a cockapoo-shepherd hybrid and behind him was standing Skye with lots of younger cockapoos and shepherds.

Skye smiled amatory at her daydream and walked away down to the beach.  
\------  
Chase was arriving at the beach with a small bunch of flowers.  
"So you can do it Chase" Mumbled the shepherd to himself. He kept doing his way and where it goes downhill down to the beach he saw Skye talking with an white and brown chihuahua, which hold a bigger bouquet than Chase's.  
"Tracker is here?" Asked Chase himself and raised one of his ears to listen.

"Ella e muy hermosa" Said Tracker. "It means..."  
"Beautiful, oh I know Tracker" Replied Skye and Chase was shocked. Was his crush now involved with Tracker? Or did he miss something?   
Chase got a tear in his eye and let the bouquet fall down, then walked away slowly home.

"Mi Ana Maria tiene très hijos, ahora necesitamos de nombres"

"That's so adorable" Said Skye.

"Que haces aqui esta noche?" Asked Tracker.  
"Chase asked me to see the sunset with me and I'm waiting for him" Responded Skye.  
"El pastor alemàn? Muy bien, espero que tiene os dos una noche increible" Wished Tracker and left.  
"Merci....uh I mean gracias" Said Skye observing the Chihuahua leaving. She smiled and looked up at the hill to see, if Chase was coming.  
Any minute now, he will show up" Said Skye looking up the hill.

From seconds it turned into minutes and then from minutes it became hours and Chase never showed up leaving Skye heartbroken.  
\-----

Marshall and Everest arrived home at the lookout with their pups lying on their back.

 

“I knew, they would get tired” Said Everest to Marshall.

 

“Oh look Chase's back” Said Marshall and saw him lying in front of his old dog house sad. Marshall noted, that he was sad and sat up placing his pups carefully on the ground. He walked at Chase and sat down.

 

“What happened?” Asked Marshall. Chase raised his eyes at Marshall and sighed.

 

“I saw her with Tracker together” Responded Chase.

 

“Tracker?” Asked Marshall. “You might have seen this scene wrong, he's just here to introduce us his apprentices” Explained Marshall and petted Chase.

 

“No, Marshall. He brought her a bouquet of flowers and it was way more bigger than mines” Said Chase almost starting to cry.

 

“Wha?” Asked Marshall surprised. “But why would he do that?” Asked Marshall. Everest ran at them.

 

“But I thought she loved you?” Asked Everest. “She told me that like thousand times”

 

“There's something fishy here” Said Marshall. Chester appeared along with Rocky and saw Chase sad.

 

“Chase, are you okay?” Asked Chester looking at the sad shepherd.

 

“What happened?” Asked Rocky.

 

“Skye sort of.....” Started Marshall to explain, then he saw a sad Skye walking by.

 

“Good night Skye” Greeted Rocky and she looked at Rocky, then saw Chase lying and looking into her direction along with the others.

 

“YOU!” Exclaimed Skye and stamped to all the dogs. “You ruined my night!” Yelled Skye.

 

“I haven't ruined the night, you have it!” Cried Chase and stood up.

 

“I have done, what you said, you told me to wait there for you and you would show up, but what happened?” Asked Skye. “You didn't show up or even tell me anything”

 

“Since when would you care about me, wasn't there your handsome Chihuahua boyfriend over there with his magnificent great bouquet to afford company to you?”

 

“What the hell are you talking about Chase?” Asked Skye connfused

 

“You know, who I'm talking about.” Replied Chase.

 

“Chase saw you flirting with Tracker....”Told Marshall, then Everest hold her paw in front of Marshall's mouth to keep him from making it worse.

 

“I wasn't flirting with Tracker” Told Skye. “He told me, he just got father this night”

 

“He called you beautiful in Spanish!”

 

“He didn't call me beautiful, he was talking about his mate, Ana Maria!” Yelled Skye angry at Chase. “They're both together since seven months and now they got a fucking family and I'm here with my damn heat and you don't even have any clue about it!”

 

“How can I know a girl is on heat, when almost all my work pals are castrated?”

 

Rocky looked at Everest and whispered.

 

“Are they having an argument about this afternoon or about dogs on heat?” Asked Rocky and Everest shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Why did I even believe this would have worked out...” Said Skye shaking her head.

 

“Why did I even invite you to go out with me, if I knew you would betray me...”

 

“Betray you?!?” Exclaimed Skye. “I never betrayed you, we have never been in a relationship or anything. Where do you see the betrayal?” Asked Skye angry. “

 

“Guys, please stop this” Demanded Rocky. “This won't help any of you two”

 

“Yeah, please” Said Everest and looked back to her pups to see, if they were still sleeping.

 

“Argh....” Growled Skye. “....Fine, I go...” Replied Skye and walked away.

 

“Yeah, walk away back to your....”

 

“Chase!” Exclaimed all dogs except for Chester, who observed Skye walking off. He ran behind her and stopped in front of her.

 

“Skye, don't leave him” Told Chester.

 

“Why should I go back to him, if he doesn't trust me?” Asked Skye and kept walking. Chester shook his head and followed Skye.

 

“Come, you gotta explain him, what happened exactly”

 

“Chester, just leave me alone”

 

“Come on Skye, he needs you” Said Chester and Skye ignored him. He watched the cockapoo going away from him.

 

“Damn, this is much more difficult, than the other shippers describe on the internet” Said Chester and ran back to the others.

 

“You two need to make a break and talk about this another time” Said Rocky looking at Chase.

 

“Shut up Rocky and leave me alone” Demanded Chase grumpy.

 

“Come on Chase, you can't be mad at her, she loves....”

 

“That damn Chihuahua!”

 

“He doesn't love her, didn't you understand it. He wasn't talking about her, he was talking about his mate. He's got somebody”

 

“Rocky” Called the black and white mountain dog. “She doesn't listen to me”

 

“Why should she listen to you!” Exclaimed Chase. “You're useless!” Yelled Chase making Chester and Rocky look shocked at him.

 

“Chase, what's wrong with you?” Asked Rocky.

 

“Shut up, leave me alone!” Demanded Chase angry.

 

“Alright, I think it's better” Said Rocky and looked at Chester. “Come on buddy” Said Rocky and turned around and waited for Chester.

 

“Chase come on, I still can convince her to....”

 

“Go away!” Yelled Chase. “And don't even dare to show up at the training tomorrow. You're worthless in the team as a police dog and as anything else!” Told Chase making Chester appalled.

 

“.....Alright....” Said Chester and walked to Rocky. “Then I go” Said Chester passing by Chase. He looked back at Chase.

 

“You know, I thought you're great and a real hero, when I saw you at the videos, but it seems to be a disappointment....as it has always been thought....” Said Chester and walked away sad, accompanied by Rocky. Rocky looked at Chester and whispered.

 

“You're good Chester, don't listen to him” Said Rocky and both left Chase back alone.

 

After a while Chase sighed and placed his paws over his eyes.

 

“What have I done?” Asked Chase himself and sobbed.


	11. Missing Members

It was midnight and everyone was sleeping. The former Paw Patrol members were all sleeping in the truck, except for Chase. Chase was in the outside staring at the moon and thinking, about what happened. Chase then walked back and entered into the truck. He observed, that everyone was sleeping. He looked around for Skye and found her sleeping. He walked at her and sat down.

"Skye, psst" Whispered Chase and she kept sleeping. "I know you're pretty angry at me and all that, could we talk about this and maybe then forget, what happened" Said Chase and looked at her, who still was sleeping.  
"If you after that you don't want to be befriended with me I will respect that...but whatever happens I will still help you, when you're in trouble" Said Chase and walked off. He left the truck and lied down on the truck and sighed.

Skye opened her eyes and rolled her eyes saddened down, then thought for a moment. Rocky was awake, since he heard Chase and walked at Skye.  
"Hey Skye" Whispered Rocky and she looked at him.  
"I know its the wrong moment now, but I needed to ask you something...so a little help" Asked Rocky and Skye nodded.  
"What is it?" Asked the cockapoo.  
"My girlfriend is on danger and I need some help to save her and the others" Said Rocky.  
"You can count on me" Said Skye and Rocky smiled.  
"When should we go?" Asked Rocky.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Chase was sitting on the outside along with Marshall and Milo.  
"She probably went for a walk, to clean up her mind, you know" Explained Marshall.

"Maybe" Said Chase sad. Marshall placed his paw behind his friend's back. "Don't worry, it will go fine" Said Marshall and Avery appeared along with William.  
"Hey, is there a mission going or so?" Asked Avery. "The green truck and the police car aren't here" Said Avery.  
"We've been looking through Adventure Bay and asked a few people and they saw nothing.  
"Who's driving the car?" Asked Chase.   
"But your team is here, all..." Said Marshall.  
"All but Chester" Said Milo. "I haven't seen him, since yesterday"  
"I saw him standing up in the middle of the night and then I don't know if he came back. I felt asleep" Explained Avery.  
"Hmm if there was a mission during the night?"  
"I think if it was a mission, we would have found them somewhere in Adventure Bay." Said Chase. "We never got any missions from out the town"  
"What if they wanted to help somebody from out the town?" Asked Milo.  
"Maybe it is and maybe Skye came to help."   
"Maybe Chester wanted to do a mission on his own and got in trouble"   
"Maybe Rocky has come with them, I haven't seen him here around too, we were supposed to be training" Said William and Chase wide his eyes in shock.  
"Oh no!" Replied Chase.  
"What is it?" Asked Avery and William.  
"Remember anyone seeing Rocky howl at the end of the hill to somebody?" Asked Chase and a few nodded.

"He told me his girlfriend was in danger, because of a dangerous mixed breed wanted to hurt them...I think, they went there to resolve this" Told Chase.  
"Oh no" Replied the others.  
"Damn it, I knew there was something wrong" Said Marshall" If I knew that, I would have told you that" Told the dalmatian to the German shepherd.  
"Don't worry, neither of us expected it"  
"What are we gonna do?" Asked Avery.  
"I don't know, Ryder's at the school" Replied Chase.  
"Chase, come you gonna have to lead us to save them" Asked Marshall.  
"But...but...what if it doesn't work?" Asked Chase anxious.  
"Come on Chase, you can do it" Said Milo.  
"Yeah, do it for Ryder, do it for Chester" Said Avery.  
"Come on buddy, do it, do it for Skye" Said Marshall. "She would have wanted you to be there" Said Marshall making Chase smile.

"Paw Patrol! To the lookout!" Demanded Chase and all ran into the lookout.

"I don't know, if everyone's up stairs, but I'm gonna call all up" Suggested Avery and turned his pup tag on.

"Everybody go to the lookout, its an emergency" Said Avery.

 _"Got it"_ Replied Bianca.

 _"I'm there"_ Said Pedro.

 _"I'm on my way"_ Responded Ash.

After that everybody was up in the lookout and wondering, what was up.

“Where's Chester?” Asked Paulo.

“Well, that's one of the problems” Said Chase. “They're missing since last night and I believe, they wanted to help Rocky to defeat the most feared street dog of Vancouver by themselves.”

“Oh dog” Replied Bianca.

“What?” Asked Rubble scared. “Is it....” Said Rubble and gulped “Don Argentino?”

“You know him?” Asked Chase.

“No, but I heard a lot about him, he has done real terrible things”

 

“Don't wowy Wubble, we will beat him” Said Zuma. “Right guys?” Asked Zuma and all nodded.

 

“So” Said Chase and placed a paw under his chin. “We don't know, what awaits us there, but...”

 

“Marshall, Ash, I need you two to bring the firetruck-ambulance to use, in case somebody gets hurt.....” Said Chase and Everest disagreed.

 

“He ain't going anywhere, that's too dangerous for him, what if something happens to him?” Asked Everest. “What if I end up raising my pups alone?”

 

“Don't worry Everest, he wont go in any fights, I promise” Said Chase.

 

“When something harms to him, I'm going to kill you” Said Everest and all looked at her surprised.

  
“Uh....that's kind of new from your side, honey” Said Marshall looking at her.

 

“Sure, uhm, who could we use too?” Asked Chase looking at all the pups. “Milo, Avery, you two come with me in the police car....”

 

“But the police car isn't here” Told Avery.

 

“Oh right...” Said Chase embarrassed. “So, then....we need to use the paw patroller....”

 

“Right, the paw patroller has got our vehicles in it” Told Rubble and Chase gave him a thumb up.

 

“Right, why didn't I think that before!” Said Chase bumping with his paw on his forehead.

 

“We could also go with the paw patroller and then change to the vehicles, what do you think?” Asked Marshall.

 

“Yeah, inside the city it's bettew if we use our vehicles instead of the paw patwoller” Explained Zuma.

 

“Sure, we just have to tell that Robo-dog later” Said Chase. “So, I already got Marshall, Ash, and you two” Said Chase looking at the two police rookies.

 

“What about Pedro and Paulo?” Asked Ash. “The way they sometimes fight with each other, could be useful” Suggested the white pointer.

 

“Sure, they ain't as tall as me or Milo and Chester, but that doesn't really matter now”

 

“Boss, we are going to fight, no matter what happens” Said Pedro saluting along with Paulo.

 

“That's what I would say on a case like that” Said Chase showing his paw at the two water dogs.

 

“Zuma, would you like to come too?” Asked Chase.

 

“Suwe, nobody messes with Wocky or any of my other dudes” Said Zuma. Behind the elevator appeared Tracker along with a tricolor Chihuahua and a pinscher, then got in.

 

“Tracker!” Yelled Chase doing an angry face.

 

“Oh no” Said Marshall.

 

“Why no?” Asked Rubble.

 

“Si?” Asked Tracker.

  
“I need you and your two recruits for this mission” Asked Chase, making Marshall sigh in relief.

 

“Puh” Replied Marshall.

 

“Seguro, vamos a llegar” Replied Tracker and everybody tilt their heads.

 

“He said, sure, we will come” Translated Pedro.

 

“Sorry, I will talk in English for you all” Said Tracker. “So what's the mission?” Asked Tracker.

  
“Pedro will tell it you” Said Chase and Pedro walked to Tracker and the others.

 

“The others will stay here and keep us informed, if they come back or in case somebody needs help” Demanded Chase and all nodded.

 

“So what are you waiting for?” Asked Milo. “Let's roll!” Demanded Milo and all the invited pus ran at the slide and went down. They arrived down and ran into the truck. Marshall ran at the cockpit to see Robo-dog sitting there.

 

“Robo-dog, you need to bring us to Vancouver as fast as possible” Demanded Marshall and the robo-dog barked at Marshall and closed the door of the truck and drove away from the lookout.

 

At the outside appeared Jake along with the two Alaskan Malamutes.

 

“Hey, they already left” Said Jake.

 

“Oh great” Complained Antarctica. “And now?” Asked the malamute.

 

“Vancouver, here we come!” Howled Marshall holding his head outside of the truck.

 

Meanwhile at the exit of a highway. There stand a small police truck and a green recycling truck pointing to a giant city. In the police car sat Chester with Skye and Rocky sat alone in his.

 

“So, we're home” Said Skye.

 

“Right” Replied Rocky. “The recycling yard is at the other end of the city, we need to find our way thought the city” Said Rocky and looked at the metropolis. Skye looked at Chester, who seemed to be tired of the trip.

 

“Are you tired?” Asked Skye.

 

“A bit” Replied Chester and yawned.

 

“If you want, I drive for you for a while” Suggested Skye.

 

“Can you reach with your hind legs down to the pedals?” Asked Chester and Skye tried to reach them, but could only touch them.

 

“Not so” Responded Skye.

 

“Wait, let me roll this little wheel here and put this forward” Said Chester and by rotating the wheel at the side of the seat, the seat came near to the paw pedals on the desktop.

 

“It's good, but I need something, with that I could press the pedals” Said Skye and Rocky jumped behind his truck and searched for something, he could use. Chester observed Rocky digging inside his truck, then he came out with a pair of boots and short crutches.

 

“I just need a thread or duct tape to put this together” Said Rocky and jumped in the cockpit of the car and searched for anything of that and found a tape roll.

 

“Bingo!” Replied Rocky holding a duct tape in the air. He took the boots and the crutches and put them together and gave them to Chester.

 

“Here” Replied Rocky and Chester took them.

 

“You're pretty smart for a mongrel” Complimented Chester and Rocky smirked then jumped back into his car.

 

“Shall we move on?” Asked Rocky and Skye nodded and drove away using the crutches, then got followed by Rocky.

 

“I'm wondering, what the others are doing right now” Asked Skye.


	12. Let's roll!

The Paw Patrol rode in the truck on the highway on the route to Vancouver.

“Guys, we only got four hours to go” Told Marshall the gang.

“Why can't we go any faster?” Asked Chase impatient.

“We got many cars on our front and Robo-dog is following the law to 100%” Explained Marshall.

“Man” Replied Chase and walked around.

“Why does nobody try to tell him to drive faster?” Asked Ash. “Or tell him, that we gotta go faster, because it is an emergency” Said Ash Chase walked to Robo-dog,

“Robo-dog, can you please go faster?” Asked Chase. “Our pals are in danger and they need us all to save them. It's up to you, if we arrive there earlier, we have a bigger chance in helping them”

“Wuff” Replied Robo-dog and changed to the third row, which was actually forbidden for larger vehicles. The truck went faster, but after a while it had to slow down again, because there was about to build traffic with the other cars.

“Oh great” Said Milo looking out of the window. “We're stuck”

“What?” Asked Chase and ran at the window. “What now?”

“If we had the police car with us, we could use it to help us through the traffic” Told Ash.

“But the twuck has got them” Told Zuma. “Ow not?”

“Wait, Zuma's right” Said Marshall. “We have actually all vehicles of the Paw Patrol here too”

“Alright, then here's the plan” Said Chase and all listened to him. “Avery takes the police car and drives to the front of our truck, then you turn the sirens on, so that everybody sees us and makes us space to go through” Explained Chase.

“Rodger, dodger” Replied Avery, then ran to the back of the Paw Patroller and jumped into the police car.

“Robo-dog, open the back door” Demanded Marshall and the robot replied with a bark. The back door opened and Avery left the truck carefully.

“I'm out of it” Told Avery and he passed over the white line close to the barrier, that separates the other side of the highway. He passed then to the front of the truck and turned the sirens on. After a minute only the first four cars in front of them have moved to the side to make space for the paw patrol to pass, but it wasn't enough.

In the truck.

“Why don't they move?” Asked Chase.

“They need time” Said Marshall.

“But, don't they know, that it's an emergency?” Asked Chase.

“They should actually know that” Said Ash.

“Does the car have a megaphone?” Asked Tracker.

“With that megaphone, you could talk with the others about it” Added Milo.

“Yeah, but sadly it doesn't have”

“Guys, wait, I think we got also hewe some pup packs” Said Zuma and ran to the back of the truck.

“Oh right, the pup packs” Said Chase and Zuma appeared with Marshall and Chase's old pup pack.

“Somebody has to put this on and then activate the megaphone” Explained Chase and looked at all the others.

“Tracker, should try it” Suggested Marshall. “He definitely fits in your pup pack, due his size”

“Hmm” Said Chase and put a paw under his chin, making Tracker tilt his head. “Sure” Said Chase and took the pup pack and gave it to Tracker.

“Come, we gotta put this on you” Said Chase and tried to put it on Tracker, then Zuma and Milo helped them with it.

On the outside Avery was observing the traffic jam, standing still the same as before and behind him, on the driver's side of the truck Tracker looked out with the megaphone.

“Could I have your attention please?” Asked Tracker and Avery looked back and saw the white brown Chihuahua looking out.

“The megaphone!” Yelled Avery. “I need to tell them to move”

“ _No te preocupes, amigo.”_ Said Tracker and talked to the megaphone. _“Attention to all drivers on the highway going to Vancouver. Here speaks captain....Tracker...”_ Said Tracker to the megaphone.

“ _My team needs to go to Vancouver as fast as possible, due an emergency...”_ Said Tracker, who was being hold on the back by Chase and Marshall.

“Tell them to form an emergency corridor” Demanded Chase and Tracker nodded.

“ _I need that everyone of you forms an emergency corridor, so that we can pass through”_ Demanded Tracker.

“Tell them, everyone on the left side turns to the left and the others to the right”

“ _Everyone staying on the left, please turn your vehicle to the left side and all the others, please move your vehicle to the right side, no matter if you pass over standing stripes.”_ Demanded Tracker and all cars started to move to their described way.

“Chase look” Called Zuma and Chase looked over cockpit window and observed all cars parking uniformly on the sides. Chase smiled by looking at all the cars building the corridor. Tracker observed Chase's happiness about it.

“El amor dele pela Skye parece muy verdad” Said Tracker to Marshall. “ _Amigos, now make all a sign, when we are allowed to pass through that corridor”_ Demanded Tracker and all turned their orange warning lights on and Chase looked euphoric and the regular tact, the lights were making all at the time.

“All yours, amigo” Told Tracker to Chase and he gave Tracker a smile.

“Thank you Tracker” Said Chase looking at the Chihuahua. He looked then out of the window to Avery and gave him a thumb up, then the brown terrier nodded and drove with the sirens turned on through the corridor, followed by the truck.

“ _Great job everyone, great formation”_ Complimented Tracker looking out of the window.

One guy sitting in a red Peugeot 106 observing the truck passing by.

“Did you just see that?” Asked the guy.

“Yeah” Replied the driver. “That's the Paw Patrol”

“What are they?”

“The most awesome team of rescue dogs, that has ever existed” Said the driver.

–-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later the Paw Patrol passed by a billboard saying, that Vancouver was only 60 Miles away. Chase looked at the navigation system and saw, that they were near Vancouver and they only needed to cross the city to the other side, where the recycling yard was.

“I think we only have an hour to go” Said Chase.

“That's great” Said Marshall and Chase sat down sad. Marshall noted it.

“What's wrong Chase?” Asked the dalmatian.

“I'm just thinking about, if we are going to arrive in time or not” Said Chase.

“Sure we will, don't worry” Said Marshall.

“I hope so” Replied Chase and Robo-dog started to bark.

“Ruff, ruff, ruff!” Replied the robot and Zuma walked to him. “What's wong, Wobo-dog?” Asked Zuma. The dog pointed at the fuel indicator and it was on the reserve.

“Damn it, we didn't bring any money to fuel this truck” Said Marshall.

“Oh no” Said Chase shocked.

“Alwight new plan” Said Zuma. “We take the vehicles fwom the back of the twuck and dwive the west of the way to the recycling yawd” Suggested Zuma. “What do you think of this dudes?”

“Actually it's a great idea” Replied Milo. “The cars go way faster, than the truck”

“Yeah” Replied Avery.

“But, what about the navi?” Asked Marshall. “Something has to guide us to the yard?” Asked the black dotted dog.

“Somebody could fly the helicopter of Skye up in the air and tell us the best routes.” Suggested Pedro.

“Sure, but who's light enough to fit in her copter?” Asked Paulo.

“Hmm I guess you're a good choice for that” Said Marshall.

“What me?” Asked Paulo surprised.

“Or Pedro, Juarez or Rodrigo. You aren't as tall as Chase or Marshall to fit in it”

“I could go” Said Pedro.

“Hey if you go I go too” Said Paulo. “I'm not going to let you go somewhere dangerous without someone to help”

“Well one of you two could use Skye's pup pack” Suggested Ash.

“And?” Asked Marshall and Paulo and Pedro looked at each other and smiled.

Up in the sky.

“Woohoo!” Exclaimed Pedro flying the helicopter. Pedro flew up in the air with the wings and howled.

“This is much more better, than having the head out of the window of a car!” Yelled Paulo.

“ _So guys focus, you two observe from the sky, which way is better for us to go and warn about certain stuffs, like traffic jam, shortcuts or even if you see Rocky, Skye or Chester”_ Told Chase over Avery's pup tag.

“Alright, boss” Said Pedro.

“Yes, sir!” Replied Paulo and both flew down and followed all the vehicles of the paw patrol and only the paw patroller stood back.

-

At the recycling yard Rocky entered along with Skye into the place and searched for anybody. They passed by a few stray dogs, then they saw Rocky.

“Boss, you're here!” Replied the first one, who was a dark gray dog, with various black spots on the half of his body.

“Rocky, we are all in danger” Replied a white dog, who was a bit filled with dirt on his fur.

“Don Argentino was here and harmed us all and he already has killed az-uz.” Replied the third one, who looked similar to an Chinese crested dog.

“Don't worry guys, I'm here” Replied Rocky. “What does he want?” Asked Rocky.

“He said he wanted to talk with you” Replied the white dog.

“He said, he wanted to make things clear with you” Told the gray dog and Rocky nodded.

“Don't worry, I will make him pay for what he did to Az-uz” Said Rocky. “And where's Tundra?” Asked Rocky.

“Who's that?” Asked the gray dog.

“I mean T, where is she?” Asked Rocky.

“Get away!” Yelled a voice and Rocky and the others heard it.

“Oh no!” Exclaimed Rocky and ran off and got followed by the others.

Meanwhile.

T stand there along with a white dog. The white dog was growling at Rocky's mate.

“I told you, if Rocky wouldn't show up, you would be the price” Growled the dog. Rocky appeared and jumped in front of both.

“Stop it!” Demanded Rocky. “Here I am!” Said Rocky and both dogs sat down.

“Oh so you're Rocky?” Asked the dog. Rocky looked into his eyes.

“In his life size” Spoke Rocky into his face, then the dog laughed and stood up and was way more taller than Rocky. Skye and Chester got shocked about Don Argentino being taller than Rocky.

“What?” Asked Chester.

“He's about 30cm or more taller than Rocky” Said Skye.

“Well said” Replied Don. “See, he came back for you and even with a new girlfriend”

“I'm not his girlfriend, I'm just a friend” Corrected Skye.

“Who cares!” Growled the Argentinian making Skye jump back into the scared dog position.

“Hey, that's not nice” Said Chester and Don looked at the Swiss dog.

“And who do you think you are, to say that?” Asked Don and Chester stand there quiet and said nothing.

“Where was I?” Asked Don.

“Why did you kill az-uz?” Asked Rocky angry.

“I wanted to warn you, that I was meaning it for real” Responded Don. “If I wouldn't have done that, you wouldn't have probably come”

“So now I'm here, what do you want?” Asked Rocky.

“I want all the dogs, that used to live on the streets back” Told Don. “All of them”

“And do you think they wanna come?” Asked Rocky.

“Sure, they will” Said Don and looked at the three, that Rocky met at the beginning shaking their heads and running off.

“I'm unimpressed” Said Chester.

“Silence!” Yelled Don and Chester jumped back and fell on his back.

“They don't want to come with you, because you scare them, you treat them all bad” Yelled Skye.

“Skye, what are you doing?” Asked Rocky looking shocked at her along with his mate.

“What did you say?” Asked Don and turned his head to the cockapoo.

“You're an animal!” Yelled Skye looking angry.

“Of course I am. I'm a dog, just like you” Responded Don sarcastic.

“No, you're an psychopath, you can't just come here and take away all the strays, that came here, just because they wanted to be far away from you!”

“You talk wise for a poodle”

“I'm not a poodle!” Yelled Skye and Chester stand in front of Skye to protect her, in case of an attack.

“Why do you want to have all the strays back?” Asked Chester.

“Good question” Replied Don. “You know, the most of my gang members were taken away by the dog catcher and brought away. I need to find new members for my crew and this place is the best to look for it”

“But as you see, nobody wants to join you” Said Skye and Don growled at her, but was slapped by Chester.

“Leave her alone!” Demanded Chester. Don growled at Chester and slapped Chester hard on his face and he fell down.

“Ouch!” Replied Chester and Skye ran to him.

“Are you alright?” Asked Skye.

“Don, come let's talk about it” Said Rocky. “We could both find a solution for this” Suggested Rocky and the white dog looked at Rocky, then walked to him.

“Yeah sure, what do you suggest me?” Asked Don.

“Uh....” Replied Rocky and thought about it. “Have you ever thought on...”

“Damn it, I think I lost my sense of smell” Said Chester.

“Oh no, can't you smell anything more?” Asked Skye and Chester tried to scent something.

“Wait, I think I didn't loose it” Told Chester and sniffed the air. “Eww... so many horrible smells here”

“Puh”

“Awkward, I still got that scent in my nose, that I've been smelling since our trip”

“What kind of smell?” Asked Rocky.

“I don't know, it's kind of....natural” Replied Chester. “Have you got perfume on you, Skye?”

“Oh he's referring the smell from me”

“What smell?” Asked Rocky and his mate tried to find out, what smell it was.

“The heat” She replied.

“The heat” Said Don and looked at Skye. She became terrified, as Don's mouth said that.

“Oh no” Replied Skye and walked backwards back.

“You're on heat?” Asked Don looking with a terrible look at her. Skye gulped and kept walking back.

“I think having a few pups from my own blood, wouldn't also be a bad idea” Said Don and followed Skye.

“I rather would die, than have puppies with you!” Yelled Skye.

“Rocky!” Yelled the girlfriend, but first Chester stood up to attack Don, but he bit him on his front leg and smashed him to the ground.

“Auh!” Squeaked Chester. Rocky jumped at Don's back, then he kicked Rocky with his hind legs back and he landed in front of his girlfriend.

“You're alright?” She asked.

“I didn't know, you had a sister” Answered Rocky looking at her and a clone of her, that showed up, because of him getting hit by Don. Skye tripped on a small pipe landing on her back, but she kept going backwards, only moving her paws. She arrived at a old TV and couldn't go any further. She pulled her hind legs up and hold her front arms together forming a V and lied her head on TV as Don's face came closer to ears.

“Ch.......ch.......ch.....” Stuttered Skye in shock. Chester and Rocky observed Don approaching to Skye.

“Skye no!” Yelled both and suddenly from above the TV a German shepherd jumped off and grabbed the white dog, pushing him down.

“Leave her alone!” Exclaimed the angry shepherd looking at him. Rocky, Skye and Chester looked at the shepherd and saw, that it was Chase.

“Chase!” Called Rocky and Chester.

“Chase, I'm so glad, you're here” Said Skye overjoyed.

“I told you I would always be there for you, when you would need it” Said Chase making Skye smile.

“Did anyone else come?” Asked Tundra and Chase whistled. All the dogs from the paw patrol appeared from the other side.

“Hey!” Replied Chester. From the sky Pedro and Paulo appeared and landed there on the ground and jumped to the others.

“Paw Patrol, ready for action” Replied Marshall and all stand there in position looking at Chase's direction.

“You called almost all to come?” Asked Rocky.

“Sure and are you crazy?” Asked Marshall.

“Why did you go without us?” Asked the shepherd.

“Sorry guys, it was my fault. I thought it wouldn't be so dangerous” Replied Rocky sad. Chase jumped of Don and walked to the others.

“Don't worry, everyone's fine” Said Chase and Skye ran at him.

“Oh Chase, I'm so glad to see you” Said Skye and nuzzled him.

“Me too” Replied Chase. “And I'm so sorry for letting you down, there at the beach” Said Chase looking down. “Can you forgive me?” Asked Chase and she nodded.

“Boohoo, how cute” Said Don standing up. Chase stepped in front of Skye showing his teeth.

“You sure, you want to fight us all?” Asked Rocky. “We are outnumbered and you're alone”

“You will be surprised” Said Don.

“I would love to see that” Said Rocky and Don growled and jumped at Chase and bit him.

“Chase!” Exclaimed Skye shocked.


	13. Don

"Chase!" Exclaimed Skye shocked.  **  
** "Auh!" exclaimed Chase and slapped him on his face with the paw. **  
** "Get off!" Yelled Pedro and bit Don on his hear and pulled him away, then Pedro joined too and helped pulling the dangerous hybrid away. **  
** "Grr" Growled Don and tried to shake both dogs up. **  
** "Zuma bring the girls out of here" Demanded Chase and Zuma nodded.  
"Come on T, let get out of here" Said the chocolate lab and she followed him.  
"Skye, follow Zuma" Demanded Rocky.  
"No" Replied Skye looking at the two water dogs flying away from Don.   
"Just go!" Demanded Chase and bit on Don's arm. The mixed breed then kicked Chase away from him.   
"Hey!" Exclaimed Pedro and grabbed Don on his tail.  
"Grr" Growled Don and bit Pedro on his back.  
"Pedro!" Called Chester and bit the white dog on the neck, until Don let Pedro go off. Pedro was bleeding on his back.  
"Paulo, accompany him to Marshall's ambulance" Demanded Rocky.   
Don growled at Chester and as he jumped to bit him, Chase jumped in front of Don and kicked him on his face with his paws.  
"Ruff" Barked Don angry and growled at Chase. Chase growled at Don too, then everyone stand there looking at them.

The mastiff jumped at the shepherd and bit his ear.

“Au!” Cried Chase and hit Don on his eyes. Don growled and pulled his eyes, making Chase whine.

“Chase!” Exclaimed Skye in shook.

“Chester, please bring Skye away from here” Demanded Rocky, but Chester instead jumped on Don and bit his neck. The dog let Chase go and slapped Chester with his claws, making him have a scar on his face.

“Ouch!” Replied Chester and passed his white paw on his face to see, he was bleeding.

“Chester, please take Skye away from here” Pleaded Chase, but then he got jumped again by the Argentinian, but this time he got bitten on the neck.

“Chase!” Cried Skye almost starting to tear up with water in her eyes.

“Arghh!” Replied Chase and tried to push the dog away from him, but he was getting weak, due to the strong, muscular dog holding him down,

“Rocky, do something!” Demanded Chester, but Rocky refused, due Don's body built. Skye then decided to run and jump at the two dogs and bit Don on his snout.

“Ahhhrg!” Yelled Don letting the shepherd down. Chase noted, that Skye was holding on the white dogs' snout.

“Skye!” Called Chase and Don threw her against a old metal barrel, making something crack. Skye landed on the ground, lying lifeless.

“Skye!” Called Rocky and Chester. Chase saw Skye lying there on the ground and got angry. Don passed his paw on his face and felt, that something was wrong with his snout.

“You son of a...” Called Chase and jumped at Don Argentino growling.

“Chase!” Called Rocky.

“We have to help him, he can't do this alone” Told Chester the former Eco-pup.

“You're going to pay, for what you have done to her!” Exclaimed Chase and strangled Don.

“Chase, easy there” Demanded Rocky and pulled Chase on his collar away from Don.

“Let me go, let me go!” Demanded Chase mad. Don Argentino stood up and passed both of his paws on his snout.

“You just broke a bone on my snout!” Told Don angry.

“And you just killed Skye!” Yelled Chase. Skye suddenly tried to lift herself slowly up and moved her head back to see, Chase being pulled away by Rocky.

Don growled at Chase and so did he, then Don jumped at Chase and bit him on his snout too.

“Auh!” Yelped Chase in pain. Chester growled and bit the mastiff on his ear and tried to pull him away.

“Rocky, help me” Mumbled Chester and instead Skye bit Don on his back leg.

“Auuu!” Mumbled Don in pain. Rocky then decided to help the others and pulled Don on the other side of the ear and tried to pull him back.

“Come on, we can do it” Said Skye and suddenly Marshall appeared along with Tracker and his students and all bit the great white dog on the feet.

“Great, now pull back!” Demanded Marshall.

“Vamos!” Mumbled Tracker and all pushed Don back.

“Watch out for Chase's snout” Warned Marshall, then Tracker let the paw of the mastiff go and pushed Don on his chin, then he squeaked and let Chase go.

“Ouch!” Replied Don and shook his head, then as he stopped his left side of the snout felt a bit down.

“Eww” Replied Juarez.

“Dude, I better go check that snout....sure, if I had the pup pack.” Replied Marshall.

“His snout has a broken bone, by the way it looks” Said Chester and as he was about to touch Don's snout, he bit his paw, but left it again, due the pain of the snout.

“Ouch!” Yelled Don.

“See?” Asked Rocky. “And you believed you could handle all of us by yourself?” Said Rocky.

“You didn't really help much in this situation” Replied Chester. “At least I think it was like that”

“Yeah, I guess you're right” Admitted Rocky abashed. “But Chester, you did a great job in assisting Chase on the fight” Complimented Rocky.

“You're right Rocky” Agreed Chase and looked at the mountain dog. “Sorry, that I misjudged you” Apologized Chase making Chester smile.

“I accept your apologize” Responded Chester.

“You know, actually it doesn't really matter, what type of dog your are, what size you are, what all matters is, that you show, what you're worth, your passion for it, that it's worth for you to fight for it” Said Chase making Rocky, Chester and Skye smile.

“Thank you Sir” Responded Chester.

“You don't have to call me sir” Said Chase.

“Oh uh alright” Said Chester and looked to Chase for a while. “Uh what do we do now?” Asked Chester.

“Shouldn't we arrest our gangsta boss?” Asked Rocky looking to him, just to see him running away.

“Hey!” Exclaimed Chase and ran behind him along with Chester and Rocky.

“Stop in the name of the law!” Yelled Chase. Chester was able to ran faster and followed Don to the fence, that was like two meters high.

“Chester, get him!” Demanded Chase and Chester came closer to the mastiff and as he jumped, he pushed on the mixed dog's tail, making him hit the fence and fall down.

“Gotch ya” Replied Chester and stand on the villain.

“Good job” Said Chase and he lift his ear up along with Chester.

“What's that sound?” Asked Chester. Rocky appeared looking up to the sky and saw the Air Patroller flying by.

“Oh is that Ryder?” Asked Chase. The plane turned his turbines upside down and the plane came closer to the ground and landed on the ground, where the others just have passed.

“Great, it really is he” Replied Chase wagging his tail along with Chester. The giant door at the back of the plane opened, then Ryder came out along with Rubble, Alaska, Antarctica and William.

“You guys are alright” Said Antarctica.

“Are you guys hurt?” Asked Alaska. “Does somebody need a treatment?” Asked Alaska and noted, that Chester had a red scar on his face.

“I'm fine” Replied Chester and passed his paw on the scar again, but made his paw a bit red again.

“Maybe you need a bit of Eosin” Suggested Ryder and Chester nodded.

“Alright” Said Chester and behind him Don tried to climb the wire fence up, but due the sounds it made, shaking all noted, that he wanted to escape.

“Hey!” Exclaimed Chase and jumped to catch him, but he missed. Don made it to go over it and landed on the other side and ran away.

“Damn it” Replied Chase and stamped with his right paw on the ground.

“I think he wont go that far” Said Skye and appeared along with Rocky's girlfriend and a gray great Dane.

“Why do you think so?” Asked Chase.

“I met a few of his older friends and had a talk with them” Replied the girlfriend.

“So this means?” Asked Chase.

Out of the yard Don ran and a few other stray dogs appears.

“Hello there Don” Replied a white Pitbull.

“Jordan, you're here?” Asked Don surprised. “I thought you were...”

“Sure, you thought I drowned there at the sea, but thanks to an brown Labrador, I'm still here” Said the Pitbull and walked towards him, making Don back off slowly.

“Don't worry, Don, we're just going to play a game with you” Told the second one, who was a brown Stafford Bull Terrier and Pitbull mix.

“Come, you don't want to ruin the fun, don't you?” Asked the third, who was a Rottweiler and Pitbull crossover. All three growled at Don and he ran away from them, then they followed him and disappeared in the darkness.

The paw patrol saw the others disappearing and heard a whining, which sounded like Don's in the end.

“So, this were his old pals?” Asked Chase.

“Sure and thanks to you, the paw patrol and Rocky, our stray here around the city are save from him and his gang” Explained the great Dane.

“Well you have to thank mostly the paw patrol and the older paw patrol.” Said Rocky. “If they wouldn't have come, I would have been dead along with the others”

“If there's a way I could thank you guys, I would be glad” Replied the Dane.

“I think there's nothing” Replied Rocky. “Right guys?” Asked Rocky looking at the others and only saw Skye leaning her head on Chase's foreleg. Chase smiled by seeing Skye leaning on him, then Rocky coughed to get his attention.

“Uh excuse me?” Asked Chase.

“Have anything on mind?” Asked Rocky.

“I don't know, going back at the lookout, maybe?” Asked Chase making Skye giggle.

“Sure” Replied Rocky and looked at the gray dog.

“If you want you could ask a few strays, if they were interested to work here, I got nothing more to say” Told Rocky and the dog nodded.

“Sure, I will bring the message” Replied the Dane. “Have a nice day” Replied the dog and left.

“So, are we going home?” Asked Chester.

“Yes, but first we got to check out your scar and maybe vaccinate you too” Explained Ryder.

“No, not vaccination please” Said Chester walking back, then everyone laughed.

“Come, it ain't that bad” Replied Rubble.

“Come on Check-mate, it's good, so you don't get any disease” Explained William, then Chester nodded.


	14. Finalists

Back in the night all former and current paw patrol members were back in Adventure Bay and talking about their adventure, around a warm fire

“That was so dangerous” Said Pedro to Annabelle and the other pups, that stayed back at the lookout. “But it was awesome!”

“But dangerous?” Asked Annabelle.

“And awesome!” Said Pedro again. William wanted to take out of a bag a marshmallow, but ended finding out, it was empty.

“Uh could somebody go and get some more marshmallows?” Asked William.

“I could bring even two, if necessary” Explained the German shepherd.

“Sure, no problem” Replied William.

Chase then came back from the lookout with the marshmallow bags and gave them to Ryder.

“Good boy” Replied Ryder and pet Chase's head.

“Where's actually Katie?” Asked Everest.

“She went to diner with her grandparents” Replied Ryder. “So she couldn't come here today”

“Oh, then maybe next time” Said Everest. All kept grilling and eating their marshmallows and Chase looked around to see, that Skye was absent. He stood up and went to look for her. He walked to the lookout and found her sitting in front of her old pup house looking up to the moon. Chase walked at her and sat down next to her.

“You're okay?” Asked Chase.

“Yeah” Responded Skye and kept looking at the moon. Chase then joined her to look at the moon too. He thought then about, that night, he left Skye on the beach alone and decided to bring it up.

“Uh Skye?” Asked Chase and the cockapoo female looked at him.

“Yeah?” Asked Skye tilting her head.

“Uhm I....wanted to apologize because of my behavior on that night, I let you down at the beach” Said Chase. “And that I thought you and Tracker were together and all that” Said Chase looking at her. “Will you accept my apologize?” Asked Chase. Skye smiled and nodded.

“Sure” Replied Skye. “I don't want to loose you, just because of a little misunderstanding” Told Skye making Chase smile.

“Me too” Replied Chase. Skye smiled at Chase, then looked back to the moon again and sighed in an amorously way. Chase noted, that Skye's sigh sounded way more different, the he has ever heard before. The shepherd looked at the middle sized cockapoo, then he got also a look from the female.

“ _She's so damn cute”_ Thought Chase.

“ _He's so adorable”_ Thought Skye and he came closer to her and pointed his lips and finally kissed her for the very first time. After they shared their first kiss, Skye lied her head on Chase's chest.

“Uhm” Replied Chase.

“The kiss was wonderful” Complimented Skye.

Chase blushed even more about it, then lied his chin over her head.

“You're my everything” Said Chase and gave her a lick on the face. Skye thought on something and looked up at him.

“Chase, wanna play a new game with me?” Asked Skye.

“Sure, why not” Responded Chase. “What is that game?” Asked Chase.

“It starts with a _D_ “ Replied Skye and giggled. “It's only a two player game, but it's fun” Said Skye walking away.

“Is it at the pup park?” Asked Chase and Skye started running.

“Hey, wait for me!” Called Chase and he followed the cockapoo around.

Marshall was now on the lookout looking for something.

“Where are the marshmallows?” Asked Marshall himself and looked on every place. He looked under the pillows of the pups, still finding nothing.

“This is getting difficult” Said Marshall and looked at the big TV and saw there two other marshmallow packs.

“Oh there it is” Said Marshall and walked to the two bags, then grabbed it with his mouth. He looked at the elevator and then to the slide, then decided to go with the slide, since it was faster to come down.

“Whoohooo” Mumbled Marshall, holding the bags in his mouth and as he came out he crashed against Everest.

“Ouch!” Exclaimed Everest.

“Sorry honey!” Apologized Marshall and stood up along with her.

“Have you seen Skye?” Asked Everest and the dalmatian shook his head.

“Nope” Responded Marshall. “But I think Chase went to look for her” Said Marshall and took the bags with him, accompanying Everest.

“How long have they been away, five minutes?” Asked Marshall.

“Sort of “ Answered Everest. Marshall started to sniff around and got a scent of somebody.

“I think I got Skye's scent, or at least from her....you know”

“Her heat, yes I can smell it too”

“So, they must be around here” Said Marshall keeping his way, except for Everest, who walked to the way, where it was downhill, then saw Chase and Skye lying next to a tree together.

“Marshy come!” Whispered the husky and the dalmatian came back to see his two best friends cuddling together.

“Awww” Replied both. The cockapoo and the shepherd were lying next to each other cuddling. Skye had her eyes closed and had a smile on her face, just like Chase. Skye's ear lied over Chase's head, almost covering his smooth head. He looked at Skye and nibbled on the side, where her ear would usually cover, making her savor it. Marshall and Everest smiled and walked away, leaving the two love birds back.

  


A few months later, the new paw patrol generation have become all teens and know now everything about their position, their duty, their materials and the usage.

At the lookout the paw patroller had just arrived and stopped at the near of the entrance.

Inside the truck Marshall was talking with his puppies, who grew up a bit and are half as tall as Marshall.

“So, I want you to behave or me and your mother will have to take your toys away for a week again” Told Marshall. Chase sat down in front of the seat and next to him lied Skye. Chase looked at Skye and smiled by seeing her looking down at her belly. Down at the belly lied three cubs of her sucking mother's milk.

“My precious treasure” Said Skye looking at her litter. Chase nudged all his puppies.

“We gotta go” Said Chase and two of them stood up and a jumped over Skye. The second one, who looked like Skye, except her fur was darker, just like Chase's and her paws, belly and snout were creme white, just like from Skye, tripped over her landing on her face. She whined and Chase helped her standing up and licked her.

“Everything is fine” Said Chase making the pup smile. Skye looked down at her and saw a shepherd pup still drinking.

“Chanceaux” Said Skye and nuzzled him “Come, we gotta go” Said Skye and Chase walked to them and took him.

“You got later time to drink” Mumbled Chase. “He sure wants to be as strong as me” Said Chase making Skye laugh.

In the lookout.

“What is this game?” Asked the brown Labrador.

“It's an adventure and fight game, it's real funny” Told the brown Spanish water dog.

“Yeah, check the weapons out, they got real funny ones thought” Said the black water dog showing to Zuma on the video game a antromorphic fox standing on his back legs and having his arms down.

“It has a belt as a weapon” Said Pedro and the fox showed a belt and used it as a whip.

“Wow” Replied Zuma and the next option was a shoe and the fox threw the shoe away and it came back like a boomerang back to his paw.

“Awesome” Said Zuma and the two water dogs kept showing Zuma all the weapons it had. Rocky came back from the veranda from the lookout's head.

“Chase and Marshall are here” Said Rocky. “Just entering into the lookout.

“Great” Replied the bulldog. “Why did they come with the paw patroller?”

“It was because of the pups” Replied Rocky. “The propellers of the plane can be very loud and it might be damaging for the pups' ears.”

“Ah” Replied Rubble. The elevator came up and Chase and Marshall's family entered into the headquarter.

“Hello everyone” Greeted Everest.

“Hey guys” Said Chase, Marshall and Skye in a sync.

“Guys can I show you my little puppies” Said Skye showing them a small cockapoo, a cockapoo with a German shepherd fur pattern and a German shepherd puppy, who was the tallest of the litter.

“Cute little guys” Said Rocky.

“Aww” Replied Rubble and Zuma. Marshall looked around and noted, that they were only Pedro. Paulo and Annabelle from the current team.

“Where are the other members?” Asked Marshall.

“They're helping Ryder and Katie at the farm of Yumi” Responded Annabelle. “You know, that's where we will get our official paw patrol badges”

“Aren't you all already wearing one?” Asked Marshall.

“We just have it provisionally”

“The new badges are improved and a bit more different from our old ones” Explained Rocky.

“Have you been helping Ryder improve them?” Asked Marshall.

“Yep” Responded Rocky. “And robo-dog of course too!”

“Sure, why not”

“Come, they're awesome” Said Rocky and the large TV in the lookout got a call from Tracker.

“It's Tracker” Said Pedro and clicked on accept.

“Hola amigos” Greeted Tracker. “Ryder wants you all to come up here”

“Sure, we'll be on the way” Said Pedro.

“Oh and don't forget to take robo-dog with you” Said Tracker.

“Sure, we're on it” Said Paulo and Pedro turned off the screen.

“So guys, it's time” Said the brown water dog and all ran into the elevator and as always Marshall's the last one. He tripped over one of Skye's puppies, making him whine.

“Sorry” Replied Marshall falling down. The pup giggled, as the dalmatian felt down.

“Funny doggy” Replied the pup.

“Awww” Replied the other and laughed, then the elevator went down.

-

At the farms all dogs sat down and watched the new paw patrol getting their badges, which were hanging on a dog collar. The new dogs were already wearing their uniforms for their job.

“Chester, as a paw patrol pup, do you promise to do your best to lend a paw whenever help is needed?” Asked Ryder and the Bernese dog nodded.

“I do” Replied Chester and Ryder put around the neck a red collar with white crosses around the collar. His tag was blue and had a yellow star in the middle.

Chase sat next to Skye, Marshall and Everest. Chase admired seeing Chester wearing a uniform.

“He does not look bad in the uniform” Said Chase and Skye nodded.

“The others too” Said Skye looking at Milo and Avery. Both received a badge too, except Milo's badge had a yellow eagle on it, since he choose to do the spy job.

After the three police dogs came Ash, the white pointer and received a yellow color and a badge with a flame on it. He wore a dark blue firefighter uniform, with green reflectors on it and a green helmet.

“His uniform looks now more modern, like the ones at our fire hall, right Everest?” Asked the dalmatian to his husky wife.

“It's at least better for the night, with the reflectors” Said Everest, then Pedro and Paulo also received their orange badge. Both wore a orange shirt saying _PAW Patrol Lifeguards,_ under the word was the symbol of the paw patrol and under the paw was the names of them.

“William, as a paw patrol pup, do you promise to do your best to lend a paw whenever help is needed?” Asked Ryder and the Scottish terrier nodded.

“Aye” Replied William and he became a gray collar, which had a green tag, with the recycling symbol in black. William looked proudly at his badge.

“Great, William” Said Bianca.

“And what about my shirt?” Asked William showing her a green polo with a white vectored earth.

“Cute” Replied Bianca and looked at Ryder.

“Bianca, as a paw patrol pup, do you promise to do your best to lend a paw whenever help is needed?” Asked Ryder and she nodded.

“Of course!” Responded Bianca excited, then got an pink colored collar with a pink badge with an black colored plane propeller. Ryder kept walking an William noted Bianca wore a uniform, like a pilot of a passenger plane, except her tie was pink.

“You look gorgeous in that uniform” Complimented William.

“Really?” Asked Bianca.

“Sure” Responded William making Bianca blush. “Better than Skye” Said William and Skye made an angry face, as she heard it. Chase looked at Skye and nuzzled her.

“Don't worry, you're great, just the way you are” Said Chase and Skye nuzzled back.

“Aww, you're so cute” Said Skye, then looked back to the others and Juarez and Rodrigo had already gotten their badges. They were brown and one of them had a compass on it, which belonged to Juarez and the other one had a satellite on it and belonged to Rodrigo. Both wore safari jackets in the color brown and a safari hat, similar to Tracker's. Ryder already gave Annabelle a yellow badge with a black shovel on it. The last ones were the two Alaskan Malamute sisters and they became a ice blue badge. Alaska had a red cross on it, referring, that she's the rescue and the medical dog, while Antarctica is there for snow jobs and having a pine tree on the badge, just like Everest had.

“My two favorite students” Said Everest by seeing the girls earn their badge.

“Dear Canines and Felines” Said Ryder looking at Cali, who sat on Katie's arms looking at the ceremony. “Let me introduce you, the paw patrol!” Said Ryder and all dogs, animals and a few humans, under them Katie, Cap't Turbot, Miss Goodway and farmer Yumi.

“Congratulations!” Yelled Miss Goodway around.

“Auuh!” Howled Chase and looked at the other cheering around.

“Let's pawty dudes!” Exclaimed Zuma then suddenly Ryder's pup tab beeped, then he attend it.

“Hello?” Answered Ryder. “What?” Asked Ryder and all looked at Ryder. “Sure, we go check that out” Said Ryder and turned the tab off.

“What is it?” Asked Chester.

“Mr Porter lost Alex in the forest as they were coming from mountain walking and he called us”

“Great!” Said Pedro. “Our first mission as official formate paw patrol”

“Yeah” Said Ash.

“But, we need to go to the lookout for and....or wait the paw patroller is here, right?” Asked Ash looking at Ryder.

“Yeah” Replied Ryder.

“Yeah, we got our stuff in there” Said Chester.

“Your new and improve stuff” Corrected Ryder and all dogs looked at Ryder.

“Awesome” Replied Avery.

“Would love to try it out” Said Pedro.

“And guess what?” Asked Ryder. “It's up to you, you guys can all go on this mission together and search for Alex, the more eyes, the better” Said Ryder and all jumped up barking.

“Let's go!” Demanded Paulo and all new members ran into the truck getting their stuff and vehicles. Avery and Chester left the truck with a police car, that was rather a bit short, than the old vehicle of Chase and it had a similar for to an 2015 Charger.

“Awesome” Said Chester.

“Like the Canadian police” Said Avery and in the truck a motor growled and a black car came out, with Milo sitting in it.

“Now that's the way I like it” Said Milo and make the motor growl again. The car of Milo had an appearance of an 2005 Ford Mustang. Then appeared Annabelle with a bulldozer, behind her came Ash in his new firetruck, which was a bit larger than Marshall's, it just had a bigger water tank and a few drawers on the engine, which contain material, he needs for the mission. William left the truck with the same green truck Rocky had, then got followed by Pedro and Paulo. Paulo came out with Zuma's old hovercraft and Pedro came out with an off-road vehicle, looking similar to an Toyota Cruiser.

“They got a real great update” Said Marshall.

“Yeah” Agreed Chase.

“There must have put a lot of work on that” Said Skye.

“We worked like crazy on that” Said Rocky.

“I believe on that” Replied Skye and observed two safari jeeps leaving the paw patroller.

“Ryder called me to come and help him along with robo-dog to do this all and the lot of time, we spent on it was worth.” Said Rocky, then the last ones were Alaska and Antarctica leaving the truck with pick ups, which had a snow plow on the front, but it was pulled up, since it wasn't needed for the moment.

“I haven't seen Bianca yet” Said Skye looking at all the vehicles.

“Oh you also haven't seen this new update on the patroller” Said Rocky and on the roof of the truck a door opened and a plane came out with, which had the body of a Cessna, but on the wings, it had an engine similar to a jet.

On the roof of the truck, a metal came up from the truck from the opening of where the plane comes out, to the cockpit head of the truck. It looked out more 15cm over the cockpit and behind, where Bianca stand. The back chassis of the plane was being hold by a mechanism of the truck, the motors of the plane were getting louder, by being accelerated by Bianca.

Skye observed Bianca on the plane.

“What is going on?” Asked Skye.

“Since the plane needs a longer track to take off I had to make it like the army does on the aircraft carrier, when they have to let the jets take off” Explained Rocky. “This was also the most difficult task” Said Rocky and the mechanism let the gear of the plane and it whizzed over the runway and took of on the end of the runway up to the sky.

“Awesome” Said Skye after witnessing that amazing take off.

“Wow, I thought this wasn't going to end well” Said Chase and Rocky looked at the shepherd,

“Hey everything I build works good” Said Rocky and suddenly the snow plow of Alaska's car broke.

“Ops” Said Alaska. “Was that me?” Asked the Malamute.

“Well, almost everything”

“Guys, wanna come too?” Asked Chester.

“I gotta stay here and watch my pups” Said Chase and looked at the others.

“Me too” Replied Marshall.

“Come on guys” Said Everest.

“You can go” Said Skye.

“Really?” Asked Marshall and Chase.

“If you want” Said Everest.

“Well, I stay, I did promise Skye to watch for them today” Said Chase looking at her.

“Don't you really want to go?” Asked Skye.

“Maybe another time, I stay here with you all”

“If he stays so do I” Said Marshall.

“Alright” Said Chester and looked at Milo.

“The last on the forest, has to pay for all a drink at Porters!” Yelled Milo and ran of with his car, then got followed by Avery and Chester.

“Hehe” Laughed Marshall. “Hey why don't we play all with the pups?” Suggested Marshall.

“Let's go to the pup park!” Suggested Skye.

“Yeah” Replied Chase and looked at all the pups.

“And what do you kids think?” Asked Chase and all barked with joy.

“So let's go” Said Skye and all went with their parents away from the farm towards the park leaving the other members back, which were embarking on the mission along with the younger members.


End file.
